The stars of the Moon
by Amph and Ateriole
Summary: "The stars will aid in her escape". Just who WERE those stars, though? Luna's personal guards perhaps? and what happens when they arrive in Equestria! Mostly about OC ponies interacting with real storyline ones. Contains language, lemons, and violence.
1. Escape

I am drifting... Drifting slowly in the void. Cold... so very cold... No, no. A step forwards, my hooves solid in the ethereal surroundings. I can't let her down. The Princess will be free. Just as long as we all are still going... So cold... Seth must have already given out... How long has it been? 100 years? 300? 8? Please... can I fall asleep now? Is there any of my body that the cold hasn't seeped into? Beautiful sleep... NO! They are all still trying. Of course they are! Our Queen has done nothing wrong. She is depending on us- we can't let her down. I can't let her down. Another step. Her prison is so close... But, how long has it been close for? I can never reach it... It's time to rest... No... No, I can't! They're relying on me... She is relying on me. Another torturous step. I'm coming, my Princess... I'm coming, my Luna.

One hoof feels different. Is that... ground? At last... I tiredly look back up, over the crater. Flames... good... and there, frost... oh, I pray the other two are here... I'm too tired to look any further. Now that old feeling is on all four hooves, and now my chest. The world is getting thinner. A flash of purple flying away? But... "Luna... Where are you going? We're here, my Princess..." Why is she abandoning us... Where is our praise and thanks? Our comfort... And that smile...? Luna, I... What... what have ... we...


	2. Zecora syndrome

"Good morning, Spike!" Twilight pulled off the baby dragon's covers, and trotted over to say goodnight to Owlicious.

"Good nothing," Spike said grumpily, feeling for the missing blanket. Unable to find it, he stumbled out of bed and over to Twilight.

"Oh, come on. It's an absolutely beautiful day."

"My dreams were more beautiful."

"Dreaming about Rarity again?"

Suddenly he was wide awake. "What?! N-no! I was dreaming about, um... Ice cream mountains! Yeah, that's it, ice cream mountains! With syrup landslides, and cherry horns- I mean peaks! And-"

Twilight's happy laughter cut him off. "Come on, Spike. Everyone will be up and about on a day like today." She trotted to the door, with a blushing Spike following her. "You know, sometimes I think it's unhealthy how much you dream and think about her."

"I told you, I wasn't!"

"Ah, yes." Twilight looked back at him, smiling, and Spike turned an ever darker red. "But, just in case you were, you really should try to find some other interests, other than eating gems." She turned back to greet her precious town. She was greeted first by silence, and completely abandoned streets. "Where is everypony? It's just like when Zecora was still feared."

"Maybe this time, it's zombie ponies!?"

"There's still no such thing."

Spike crossed his arms, now riding on Twilight's back. "I'm still not convinced. Where is everypony then?"

"Let's head to Sugarcube corner- Pinkie will know what's going on." Spike was nervously glancing all over as Twilight trotted through the abandoned streets toward the town square. Occasionally, a pony could be seen looking through a window, but they always withdrew quickly, without speaking. They were nearly to the destination, when Twilight stopped, staring at the town square.

In the center of town lay a grey-blue unicorn. He was looking about uncertainly, obviously confused. Twilight and Spike had naturally pulled back from the stranger, but now Twilight relaxed. "Oh, brother... I really thought everypony would have been past this fear of new ponies by now. Why would any pony be afraid of him, though? He looks normal enough."

"How about that!" Spike said, sounding scared. The pony had turned, inadvertantly showing his flank. The cutie mark there was two different knives, crossed over a river. Twilight quickly shrank back into the shadows with Spike, ghasping.

"Who on earth has weapons as a cutie mark!? That's downright dangerous! I mean, I've seen a few palace guards with marks like that, and they're never friendly! Spike, we neeed to do something! Maybe we should contact the princess. No, maybe we should just act like everyone else and avoid him and he'll leave. No-"

Voices were headed towards the town square, fast. Glancing up, Twilight spotted the source- Derpy was flying eraticly through town, trying to escape Hoops, Dumb-bell, and Score. Looking back at the strange unicorn, she saw he was frowning up at them, watching.

Too tired to run anymore, Derpy landed on a cloud, burying her head in it. The other three gathered up around her gleefully. "what's the problem, Derpy? Can't focus well enough to argue?" Hoops taunted.

"Leave me alone!" Even through the cloud, Twilight could hear that Derpy was crying. She started out angrily, but the unicorn's quiet voice stopped her. He wasn't loud, but his voice carried a strange, dead weight.

"What are you doing?" The three stallions, to dense to notice him, kept jeering. A darker frown crossed the unicorn's face, and three stones levitated off the ground. A slight gesture, and they bounced off the pegasi's heads. Now he had their attention.

"What was that for!?" Dumb-bell demanded angrily.

"I asked what you were doing."

Hoops flew down at the unicorn slightly. "We're having fun, moron. Run along, before somepony pours another rain cloud on you, Drippy!" The three laughed, hoof-bumping. Twilight was fuming. True, the unicorn looked damp, as if he was drying off from a recent soaking, but those pegasi were a pain in everyone's tails.

"Taunting an innocent pony to the point of tears is fun?"

"Why not? She's just a little derpy moron."

"Have you ever cried, or are you too good for that?"

"What the hay, dude? Crying is for babies!"

"Really? Did you know that terror, or an excess of hopelessness can cause tears?" Was it getting darker? Twilight glanced up to see clouds gathering above the pegasi in a scarily dense formation. How... "You've really never felt even a bit of the feelings you foist upon others?"

"Dude, you make it sound like it matters."

"And what's with the over-stuffy language?"

"Yeah! And what are you gonna do? You don't fly, you can't even get us!"

The stranger let out a low growl and the dull glow from his horn lept out in a brilliant grey-blue. Laughing, the pegasi turned to run, laughing, and ran headlong into the clouds. Twilight gasped out loud- the dense, over head clouds had bent down at a right angle to the ground, forming a corner. Startled, the bullies turned to go the other way, only for another wall to form. In a matter of seconds, they were completely boxed in everywhere but down. As Twilight stared, transfixed, the cloud box fell to the ground, carrying the trapped pegasi with it. Now, with the ground as a base, there was no way out.

Ignoring Spike's desperate, terrified squeaking, Twilight trotted out. "What did you do!?"

The unicorn blinked at her. "I placed them in solitary confinement. They will safely feel the misery and hopelessness they have forced upon others. Light cannot penetrate those clouds, nor sound, and it is only high enough for them to crawl. I'll let them out tomorrow." He held up a hoof to forestall her questions. "I wish to talk with you, there is much I must find out. But at this time, please return to the side of your familiar and stay out of hearing." Twilight started to speak again, but he had already turned away. She nodded, turned, and trotted back to Spike.

"Come on, Spike, let's move away for a bit.

* * *

Once the purple unicorn was gone, I gently lowered the grey pony's cloud to the ground. The fluffy layer was muffling her sobs, but they were still apparent. With a quiet sigh, I reached out one hoof and gently stroked her mane. "Don't cry. The vagabonds are confined." Instead of cmoing out like I'd hoped, she shrank further inot the could, avoiding me. I sighed again, and merely kept stroking her blonde mane. After a few minutes, she slowly lifted her head out of the cloud and looked at me. Well, one eye did- the other seemed more interested in a nearby building. It was unique, and somehow completely adorable.

"Who are you?" she said quietly. "What happened to the bullies?"

"Don't worry, they shouldn't bother you again." I held out a hoof to help her up, then wiped away an errant tear.

"Why did you help me? You don't know me."

"I remember being taunted by others. I couldn't stand by and let a mare suffer like that. Especially one as beautiful as yourself."

An adorable blush flushed her face. "No, I-I'm nothing special."

"Well, say what you want, but you're wrong."

She giggled slightly, and I couldn't help joining in. "Thanks, I feel a lot better now. By the way, what's your name?"

"I... S-... Lantra. Lantra Riverside."

"Lantra... Lan!" She suddenly was hugging me really tightly. "Thank you, Lan! I haven't been this happy in months!" She turned and started flying joyously off.

"Wait!" I called after her. "What's your name?"

"Derpy, Mr. Lan!"

Derpy... Somehow, out of her mouth, a suitable and even cute name. After watching her soar off, I trotted off in the same direction the purple unicorn had gone. I needed to figure out what was going on in this new era, but it was good to be back.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know I liked putting those three in their place! Chapter 3 will be up too very, very shortly, as soon as I'm done with proofreading it. I do not own any of the MLPFIM characters, they are the property of HASBRO. Support the official release!


	3. A lesson

I hadn't gone far when the purple unicorn was back. "You said you'ld talk to me," she accused.

"And so I shall. I was looking for you. Strangely enough, you were the first pony to show their face to me." Her Familiar was hiding behind her flank, peering at me. I tried to smile at him encouragingly, and he ran inside, yelling. I knew I must be rusty on etiquette, but I couldn't be that bad!

"...Ignore him..." the unicorn said, blushing slightly. "Would you please come in?" She nodded to the tree-house behind her the dragon had run into.

"Certainly. Between your cutie mark, your possession of such a powerful familiar, and your lack of fear, I would assume you to be a fairly powerful spellweaver. This conversation should be highly interesting."

She followed me in, blushing. "Oh, I'm no one special, really."

"We shall see about that. In any circumstance, I expect everypony will feel more comfortable with me out of sight." The door shut behind me as I analyzed the room. "You actually live in the library?"

She nodded happily. "It's a wonderful place! I can do all the studying I want, any time I want!"

"A sensible ideal." My eyes fell on a charm. "Is that Ursa hair?"

"Well, I..."

I was already examining it closely. "Yes, indeed it is. Minor, if I'm not mistaken. Did you defeat it?"

"Not really... I simply returned it to it's mother."

I turned to look at her. "Without harm?"

"Why on earth would I have harmed it! It was attacking, and no one else was doing anything... It's not like I did anything someone else with the skill wouldn't have."

I blinked slowly, several times, mulling this over. "So you're telling me, that you defeated an Ursa Minor, on your own, without causing it harm?" She nodded modestly, blushing. "And you say you're no one special. I've known extremely few ponies that could accomplish that feat. Possibly only 3 other than yourself, ever, in all of history." She was completely bashful now. She was cuter than I'd expected when she blushed. Aaand, just like that, all the dirty thoughts. Forcing my brain past, I asked "What's your name, oh tamer of the great?"

"Oh, I'm not a tamer of anything, that's Fluttershy! But, I'm Twilight, and that's Spike."

"Twilight what?"

"Huh?"

"Twilight what? You have a last name, don't you?"

"Oh! Twilight Sparkle."

"Sparkle...? Any relation to Corozone Sparkle the adventurer?"

"I don't think so... I've never heard of him, so I doubt it."

"Never!? I thought you ran this library, and loved study! How could not have run across him in one of your books!?"

"Library, books, study? Wait, how long ago did he live!?"

I frowned, thinking. It was, for once, not a pleasant task. "Roughly 1000 years, at my best guess. Probably a little more."

Twilight gasped. "That's before most legends even take place! Are you a historian?"

I had winced slightly at that mention of legends, but I didn't think she'd seen it. "Not exactly... he's just someone who... always fascinated me..."

"Why?"

"Well, he was amazing. He found legends, and proved them real- even wrote a book about his discoveries with... his assistant. There's hardly an ancient artifact or story he wasn't involved in, from the Elements of Harmony to the Marepool."

She ghasped, "WHAT!?"

"Yeah," I smiled at her astonishment. "He was an absolutely incredible pony..." I drifted off to silence. After a moment, Twilight got back to questions.

"Where on earth did you come from?"

"Far away... it's-"

"Why are you so kind, yet so harsh?"

"Well, I-"

"How'd you arrive? OH! Why's your hair still wet? OH, oh, and do-" An owl flew down and settled on her muzzle.

"Hoo!" It blinked at her slowly. After a few seconds and breaths, she blinked back, smiling, and nodded. It flapped back off her face, and she looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry... I guess I got a bit over-excited. Thanks, Owlicious."

"Hoo!"

"It's fine. So, where am I?"

Twilight frowned. "You mean this town?" I nodded. "This is Ponyville. How can you not know about it? It was was founded at the bequest of Princess Celestia herself!"

I stiffened in shock. This province was true to the traitor! It meant I was still in Equestria too... I had to find out what had happened since my exile. "Would you mind if I spent a few hours browsing?"

"Not at all, but when-"

"Thanks." I trotted into the main part of the library, sending the familiar scurrying by to his Mistress's safety. Picking a book at random, I sat down to read. A hard-bound, red book turned out to be about cooking. Not my thing... Not even remotely interesting to me, in fact, but I needed the distraction for Twilight. Lightly tapping my hoof on the ground, I enforced Murphy's Law on the shelves around me according to my needs. All the books I'd actually be looking for were now behind the others. I used my general magic to pull those out, and got busy reading.

There was so much to take in. Technology had advanced quite a bit, as had music. I would need to go find out what it sounded like now! While reading, I hunted magically for music and channelled it right to my mind.

The history itself was fascinating, what little of it I could find. Very few of the books were actually historical, maybe most of the past was carried on by oral tradition, similar to in my day. How much information had been lost of tainted this way? Even when I finally found what seemed to be a complete history of Equestria, I had to give it up and fictitious when it started talking about subjects I already knew about, and were getting it wrong. It's hard to put one over on the person who was there.

When I thought things couldn't seem worse, I started in on some spell books. Nearly every book was full of spells so watered down in effect or power that it seemed more liquid than spell. Every time I'd actually find a good one, Twilight would come over and take it away, saying that it was one of her personal study books, that other ponies weren't supposed to read. Did no ponies actually know how to fight then? How to stop time, or chance elements?

The idea hit me that this all probably meant there were no books about unique creatures, like myself, or kelpie magic. Come to think of it, would there even be any Kelpie's left in the world? We'd been rare when I'd left... I found it harder and harder to read as time went on. Instead, I watched Twilight as she walked around the library, doing chores and reading constantly. It really was marvelous how she could keep the book floating in front of her, actually read it, and still get things done. The little draquine was going from place to place, watching me. It was hard to tell if he was curious, fearfully hiding, or both. I shifted my attention from him back to Twilight. I'd always had a thing for the nerdy mares. Most often, they were more fun in bed than more athletic mares! I could tell by the way she carried herself, though, Twilight had no clue about any of that.

I'd been reading on and off for only a few hours, when a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane/ tail flew in through a window. "Twilight!" she shouted, spinning around looking for her. Sweet Luna, but you have to love a tight, athletic flank. Not that Twilight's wasn't sweet too. I grinned slightly at some thoughts as Twilight came running in from the other room.

"What's the problem, Rainbow?"

"Hoops, Dumb-bell and Score are trapped in some sort of cloud-prison in the center of town! We can hear them sobbing and begging for their mothers." She smirked slightly, obviously unable to be completely unhappy about the bullies' predicament. After a second, she regained her composure. "We've been trying to get to them, but these clouds are far tougher than anything we've ever seen before!"

She kept talking, but I'd already stood up and walked by them out the door. Behind me, I could hear them following, the blue one trying to figure out what was going on. I kept one ear open while quietly singing one of the new songs I'd heard that day. "When you're rife with devastation, there's a simple explanation..."

"Twilight, who's this?"

"I don't really know- I haven't even gotten his name, yet. He just turned up this morning, scaring all the ponies. He saved Derpy from those three bullies by trapping them in that cage, and has been at my library reading ever since."

"...know that we will stay resiliant, we won't..."

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down, Rainbow! He was just protecting Derpy."

"I don't care what his reasons were!" Blue blocked my path. "What did you do to them! What in the name of Celestia were you thinking!?"

I blinked calmly at her to cover my jolt of terror. "You interrupted my song."

"I don't care! Explain yourself!"

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked, coming up alongside me. I had the distinct feeling she was trying to smooth things over and settle things herself before her friend took everything out of hand. "You said you weren't going to let them out until tomorrow."

"I overestimated them, due to their numbers. The technique is reduced in effectiveness, because you can take comfort in each others presence. However, they apparently feel no rue connection between them so that, even with their "friends", they are truly alone. I need to get them out before they break completely in mind and spirit. A lesson cannot be learned and applied if you can no longer interact with the ponies around you." I resumed walking, leaving it to the other two to keep up.

Rainbow shoved in front of me again. "And who made you able to decide they need a 'lesson'!?" she demanded.

"True, we all need lessons in some way. You need time wingless and in danger. You," I looked at Twilight, "need to experience life as if you were of average intelligence at best. Even I still have lessons to learn, even if I can't see them yet." They were shocked, staring mutely at me. "Very few ponies are naturally shown true caring for everypony on their own, fully, and with their whole heart. My mentors once told me I would fully understand what I still needed to see when I'd found my truly special somepony."

"Would?" Twilight asked.

"I never found her... I settled on having someone to protect. I suppose that's why I protected Derpy." Why was I telling these ponies this? My tongue felt like it was working without me. "I was tormented and bullied for years upon years, sometimes far worse than Derpy was being treated. No one deserves to cry like she was... and like those three now are. Just... sometimes it takes pain to understand another's pain."

We entered into the town square, where the ponies were grouped in the corners, muttering to each other. Only one pony was near the prison. As I saw her, the simple but sweet song she was singing washed over me. Derpy was singing to those who had been horrible to her, to try to comfort them. Had I not known noise couldn't penetrate the clouds, I would swear they were listening. As it was, I wondered why they had fallen silent. I hadn't heard this song yet, so I sat down and rested my shoulder and listened, slowly dissipating the clouds. As the song ended, the last layer drifted away, revealing the three tear-soaked ponies, huddled up in a ball by where the closest wall had been. As several pegasi rushed in to get them, I turned to Derpy.

"That was beautiful. You have a fantastic voice."

She blushed adorably. "Thanks. You shouldn't have gone that far for me, though... It was ok."

"It's not ok for someone to treat you like that."

"But I'm used to-"

"Um, excuse me..." a voice behind us said. I turned with Derpy to see Score standing there, being supported by another pegasi who was giving me a death glare. "I, uh... I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Derpy... I didn't know that... I mean, I... it's just... I never meant for you to feel like that..." He turned and was led off by the still glaring pegasis.

"I never thought I'd hear one of them say that..." Derpy said quietly. "Thank you, Lantra."

"It's my pleasure. Maybe you and I could get together sometime. I'd enjoy getting to know you better."

"I'd love that. Sugarcube corner, tomorrow at 11:00?"

"Sounds like I know what I'm doing tomorrow. I'll see you then." I turned and trotted back towards Twilight and Rainbow.

"Wow. You're a lot less creepy when you smile," Dash said tactlessly, and Twilight groaned and facehoofed.

"Ignore her. And look out behind you." I turned my head just in time to get my vision filled with pink.

"HI! You're new! I mean, I saw you before and everypony was scared and I was all like- 'I guess I won't talk to him', but everypony realized you might be ok, and you were talking to Twilight so I think everyone should get to know you, and do you know what this calls for!?"

"Um, no?"

"A PARTY!" She was suddenly gone, leaving me with the other two.

"Just get used to it." Rainbow muttered in my ear. "This is about as normal as she gets."

* * *

So, anyone think they're starting to understand our OC pony, 'Mr. Lan'? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 4 hopefully coming up within the next week. I do not own any of the characters or settings of MLPFIM, they are the property of Hasbro. The song I was singing is The Gypsy Bard, by Sherclop Ponies. Support the official releases, or be subjected to the cloud prison!


	4. Party!

"Every Pony in the town must be here!"

"Pretty close!" the pink pony had popped up next to me. Quite literally popped, with the noise and everything. I was starting to wonder what defined 'normal' when she was around. "Welcome to Ponyville! We'll be best friends forever and ever and ever!"

"...best... friends..." I shuddered slightly, my mind filled with thoughts of fire, exhaustion and terror.

"Yeah! isn't it great?"

"Are you ok?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"I... yeah, I just don't... know what that exactly means..."

"You've never had a best friend!?" Pinkie asked, stunned.

"I... have had... close allies- that I could rely on. I've had people I could live to protect, and would also care for me. Can that be the same thing?"

Pinkie looked like she was going to have a heart attack, so Twilight took over. She pointed at three filies in excited conference. "Those three are a perfect example of best friends." They seemed close, but over-excitable and frustrating. As I watched, the yellow pony noticed me watching her and nudged the other two. After a quick argument, the orange pegasus trotted over.

"Hi, I'm Scootaloo! That's Applebloom, and that's Sweetiebell. How'd you get that awesome cutie mark!?"

"Awesome? It looks far more like dangerous to me, said a bigger version of Sweetiebell that had trotted up behind me.

"Yeah!" said Scootaloo enthusiastically. "It's absolutely epic. No chance of another sappy 'finding yourself' story there!" I already distinctly disliked this moronic foal.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, every pony we ask about how they got their cutie mark has some stupid, sappy story about their finding themself, or discovering their natural bla, bla, bla. It seems like no pony did something awesome to get their's like Rainbow Dash did!"

"... And how long have you been "looking" for your cutie marks?"

"How'd you know we were?" Applebloom interrupted.

"Lucky guess from years of watching equally ignorant foals." All the older girls gasped slightly. "How long?"

"Months..." said Scootaloo dejectedly. "But we'll find one soon! We're trying open-cart racing tomorrow!"

"... So, you try something once, assuming your mark will magically show up because you're spectacularly awesome at whatever the particular activity of the day is, without ever practicing or trying it before?"

"Yeah, that's it exactly! So, how'd you get yours so we can try it!"

"I would not be so foolish as to suggest any idea that might cause harm to you three. The elder ponies were nodding, but the fillies looked shocked. "Even if I would," I continued, "you three would not find a mark that way. But, you're too stubborn and foolish to actually listen to your peers and elders who would help you. You do not deserve a cutie mark." Now everpony was pissed with me.

"I listened to Rainbowdash!" protested Scootaloo.

"Me too, and Pinkie!" added Applebloom.

I glanced at the two in question. The first looked sheepishly defiant, and the other... wasn't there any more. When- oh, nevermind... "Then she was lucky, and happened to find her special something in a way very few ponies do. Action is not the magical creator of cutie marks. Being abel to do something is not the answer- I can sing beautifully, but do you see any kind of musical symbol on my flank?""Scootaloo and Applebloom were looking mutinous, but I noticed Sweetibell was actually listening. Maybe there was more hope here than I'd thought.

My vision suddenly went dark, the shop vanishing from around me. Chaos surged around me, and I found myself instead standing on what I assumed to be the outskirts of Ponyville, watching three fillies trudging back to town. The earth pony and the unicorn were soaked, covered in gashes, and dragging the lifeless form of a pegasus. Though the vision was to dark to see who they were, I felt sure it was the three ponies standing in front of me. Ghasping, I dragged myself back into the bright lights of the party and reality. The three were walking away, muttering to each other. I blinked in front of them.

"Hold it! Before you go anywhere, you have to promise me not to try on your own to get my crest."

"Sure, whatever." snapped Scootaloo.

"Promise!" I urged. "Swear it on your manes and tails!"

"WHAT?!" Sweetie asked.

"Just swear!" grudgingly they did, and I let them go. I watched them all the way out the door, slowly walking over to Twilight. Rainbow had vanished, and the white unicorn walked off in a huff as I drew close.

"What on earth was that!?" Twilight demanded angrily.

I considered several possible lies. I'd been telling these ponies everything about myself, and I needed to be more careful... At the same time, Twilight deserved an answer, with the way I'd treated her friends. "I've seen to many potentially great ponies killed as foals because of the attitude those three have... I probably was too harsh, but I don't want my new home marred upon my arrival by foals dying trying to copy my crest." I hoped that would be apologetic enough, but still say I didn't want to talk about it.

"There was still some muttering all around me, but everyone who'd heard seemed to accept what I'd said. The mutters were drowned out in a moment anyway as Pinkie suddenly shouted across the room, "Let's get this party started!" How had she gotten there of all places!? She pulled up a white unicorn with blue hair and glasses. Oh, Hello! I flicked through my magical vision spectrums, and read her personality off her entropy trail. Only just back, and already these ponies were catching my interest. Though, this raised a worrying thought... I turned to Twilight.

"I didn't see it mentioned in any books, and looking around, it seems gone, but I should ask- do you not have herds?"

Twilight blinked. "Herds?"

"Ah, I take it not. Allow me to explain- in some cultures, stallions have several very special someponies, all of which are loved, but one truly special somepony, who is, for lack of a better word, the favorite. For instance, that big red stallion over there making eyes at the purple mare. Judging by his looks and the way some other mares are looking at him, he'd have a fairly large herd."

Twilight blinked again, more slowly. "No... what is wrong with you!? That's a horrible concept!"

"Actually, it's more common than you'ld think. For me, it's been a missing link. With all the mares born every day, the stallion ratios seem to decay." A beautiful zebra behind Twilight had taken notice at my topic.

Twilight was staring at her. "You mean this idea is normal, Zacora!?"

"Yes indeed, my dear Twilight. One mare and one stallion's a dismal sight... In my villiage, the more the power, the more mares who you'd taken their flower."

"Were you someone important's then?" I asked, not failing to notice Twilight's confused look. It seemed I'd been right about her being completely in the dark about that sort of thing... There was something calming about this 'Zacora'. It was like she was a call straight from my own era.

Zacora snorted. "Many tried to tie me down- several now are in the ground." Twilight gasped in shock, but I laughed.

"Good for you, Zacora. An independent powerful mare should be feared, not taken simply." I quick glance at her aura screamed of magic- rare for a non-unicorn. I would have said more, but the mayor was standing up. Some old battle instincts were kicking in- this was a worm.

"We are all very happy to meet you, Sir." _Tactful avoidance of the fact you never bothered to figure out my name... _I'm sure we can all say it's been an... unique experience. _What, can't handle the unexpected?_ We'll all, of course, be more than happy to help you on whatever journey you're on with all due haste. It-"

"Excuse me?"

"What, sir?"

oops... I guess I said that out loud that time... Well, cat's out now... Closer to her, I could feel the entropy radiating from her= there was almost nothing real about this pony! "The name is Lantra. Lantra Riverspeaker. And where I came from... my... journey as you put it, is done. After one-... all this time, I don't want to move. Iv'e found myself in a town full of amazing, interesting ponies, many of whom I would love to get to know better."

"There's simply no place in ponyville for you!"

"Actually, I already saw a place for a small home, down by the stream- where it connects to the feeding spring near the edge of town."

"Si-simply too much! The burbling is too bothersome to anypony. We couldn't let you-"

"I like the noise. And you mean I."

"What?"

"'I wouldn't let'. It's what you meant, so say it."

"I speak for the town in my actions and choices."

"Without really looking at them, just what sounds good."

"You've only just arrived! You can't know that!" she was getting hysterical, unused to being challenged.

"I don't need to know it. Greed, falsehoods, and incompetence reeks all around you."

Everypony reacted in shock, and the mayor snarled slightly. "You may not stay here in Ponyville. You are unwelcome, unwanted, and unneeded."

Around me, I could see some ponies nodding in agreement, but many others looked worried and confused.

"This is a free area if I'm not mistaken. I may settle here whether you like it or not." I knew I should back down. I knew I should apologize and settle the situation. Care, however, I didn't. "The opinion of one insignificant mare cannot sway me."

More shocked muttering, and Mayor Mare looked dumbfounded. The inner cunning and harsh nature was starting to show through her facade. "I run this town, you foal. Whether these foolish ponies know it or not, nothing happens without my consent here. You have no talent that would be at all useful to me, to this community, or even to this world!"

I didn't even notice if anyone reacted this time. "My talent? You see a mark, and assume you know everything? One can-" I stopped my rant, frowning. My horn was glowing. As everypony watched, my knfe belt opened up, and several blades floated out, then suddenly whistled out the door.

"What was that!?" Twilight asked, scared. "You didn't seem to lose control, but you looked as surprised as us!"

"No, that wasn't deliberate... But it was still me... So, why would it..." 2 and 2 fell into place out of nowhere in an answer I really didn't want to know. "The foals!"

"What?"

Without answering, I pushed past Twilight and raced after those knives- I had to move fast, or else everything could be over.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I tried to drop more hints about Lantra.

Bluemane- why are you worried about him? insightful in description though. No seduction though... just a dirty mind.

As always, I do not own MLPFIM, please support the official release!


	5. The River

I was pelting through the town as fast a s possible, following the decayin gmagic trail. What would I find when I got the re? "This whole day is a distaster..."

"Why, and where are you going?"

Glancing up, I saw Rainbow Dash flying o ver me, easily keeping pace. "The river, I'm guessing. Those foals are trying to copy my crest."

Rainbow Dash groaned and face-hoofed. "Scoot..."

"That's the orange one, right?"

"Yeah."

I ducked a tree branch. "I hope for her sake we get there quickly."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to-"

"Tell me."

We ran in silence for several long momen ts. "I saw a vision of her dead. It's wh y I made them give that oath on their ma nes and tails. My magic activated becaus e they broke their oath, and I sent kniv es to cut off their manes and tails."

Rainbow Dash said nothing, but picked up the pace. I had to mentally kick myself to stay focused with that fine flank ri ght there. 1000+ years with no action can be maddening!

We burst our of the trees into the open fields beside a river- just in time to s ee the fillies leap off a high platform into the water. I could see the flashing of knives in their mouths.

Rainbow flew ahead as fast as she could, scooping Applebloom out of the air, but the other two hit the water hard. I cou ldn't see them through the turbulence, b ut the crimson washing up was not a good sign. Without waiting for Dash, I leapt into the water.

Oh sweet relief and peace! Over 1000 yea rs and finally I was in my element. Imme diately, I spotted Sweetie drifting with the current. She appeared to be in shoc k, a deep gash in her flank. A few quick paddles, and I was bearing her to the s urface. Breaking the surface, I shouted to Dash "Take her! Then go get help!"

As soon as her weight left my shoulders I was off downstream looking for Scootal oo. After a few frantic moments, I spott ed her. She'd somehow avoided injury so far, and was thrashing around in the wat er with the knife. I could see the rapid s coming. She was so busy looking at her flank, she didn't. Finding no mark, she dropped the knife in disappointment and turned to swim to shore.

The world seemed to shift into slow-moti on. I was surging ahead in the water, but for once it didn't feel like it. The knife was flipping over and over in the water, looking more like a mobile on a lazy day. It came to rest on a rock in the rapids, hilt first. Unable to get to her, I watched Schootaloo get pushed by the current into the same rocks, until the hilt was touching her chest...

Everything seemed to kick back into full speed a second after the impact. My full speed suddenly re-realized, I was at her side in an instant, and pulled her out of the water. I was panicking, looking around to see if Rainbow was back with a doctor, while trying to analyze Scootaloo's condition. I could feel the total entropy that comes with death pouring off her. NO! I was not letting another foal die under my watch! Plants and trees all around me started to fade and die as I channeled the entropy away from the filly. My wings slowly spread out as I transformed to handle the level of power.

I reflected on how very few Kelpies could "go ali" as Dad always put it. Just thinking about him helped me relax some. Mom too- I could still remember her in alicorn form when she was meditating in the falls. "Don't bug your mom, unless you want to get wet in the bad way." ...Even after all these years, I could still see their faces as clearly as I did that last day... If I'd only known then what I did now...

I needed to focus on what was around me. I kept up my spell, listening and watching carefully for the others. I couldn't let them see my wings. So far, still nothing. The doctor must be an earth pony or unicorn- a pegasus would have been here by now. I bent closer to Scootaloo, trying to see if I could do anything about the buried knife.

"Who...?" I realized the little foal was still barely conscious.

"Shh." I rested my horn on her head gently. "relax and rest, Scootaloo. You made a mistake and paid for it, but I will make sure you don't end your story here."

"I didn't... didn't get my cutiemark..."

"No, no you didn't. Maybe you should have listened when somepony warned you. Then you wouldn't be hurt like this."

"...Maybe... I'm..." she trailed off, passing out. She must be one tough little pony to have stayed awake that long... ...Still stupid. In the silence, I could hear them coming. I quickly transformed back to Unicorn and stopped channeling the spell when they were right on top of me. I would have to leave it in the doctor's hands now, and pray to Luna I didn't lose another foal.

* * *

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today, I learned a difficult lesson, in a terrifying way. We have always given the three fillies I have written to you about before (Sweetiebell, Applebloom, and Scootaloo) freedom to do what they wanted in search for their cutiemarks. Obviously some things were dangerous, such as ziplining, but because they set them up themself, they never ended up hurt. Today I realized that as their friends, and especially those of us who are their big sisters, need to keep a closer eye on what they attempt. A new pony arrived in Ponyville today, and he has knives and a river as his cutiemark. They tried to copy his mark by jumping into a river carrying weapons. Sweetiebelle was injured, but Scootaloo nearly died.

Were you or Luna around Ponyville today? Scootaloo claims that after she was dragged out of the water, an alicorn talked to her. But, Lantra (that's the new pony) says he didn't see one, and he doesn't know what Scootaloo is talking about. I was just wondering if one of you interacted with her.

As Scootaloo has no sister, I will attempt to keep a closer eye on her myself, although it will be difficult to find the time with my studies. I already will be taking time out of it to talk to Lantra more. He is an extremely fascinating pony, with unique ideas from outside Equestria, seemingly more from where Zacora is from. He's also enjoyable to talk to as a pony, and seems to have a firm grasp of magic. I can't wait to just spend some time with him without all the other ponies around and get to know him better.

I will, of course, see you tomorrow morning for my test, as scheduled.

Your faithful studen,

Twilight Sparkle

* * *

My dearest Twilight,

Indeed, while foals need freedom, too much can be dangerous. Rules are set for a reason. Which is something you need to remember. I've warned you again and again about contact with stallions. It can be extremely detrimental to your continued studies, and can lead to baby foals. Just look at your friends, the Cakes. Do you really want to deal with babies like that? Your studies would quite simply have to come to an end. So, while I encourage you to make friends at every chance, remember that stallions are to be friends at a slight distance.

until tomorrow,

Princess Celestia

* * *

Hope you all liked this chapter! I plan to try to write so that there are lessons in groups of chapters for people to write to the tyra- I mean the Princess about, just like the real show. The next chapter will be up when my co-writer is finished with it, which should hopefully be by tomorrow or the day after. (The story will show two OCs point of view. the chapters for Seth will be written by my brother and co-writer.)

As always, I do not own MLPFIM. It is the property of Hasbro, so support the official release.


	6. Mythrion

Cold. Why was it so cold here? And the snow, why was there so much of it? There wasn't snow before. If Vaetir had anything to do with this, I would… Would what? It was so cold I couldn't do much of anything. My hooves were barely warm, not nearly hot enough to be flaming. A glimmer of silver in the distance caught my eye as I looked around for anything I remembered from before. It was better than nothing. I started toward it. Walking would warm me up a bit.

* * *

A lone unicorn stood at the edge of the force field that checked the raging blizzard outside. He checked his headscarf once more and then ventured out. His sister and her friends would be arriving today, and he needed to be sure that nothing would endanger them. More than just the Empire had returned, and none of it had been friendly.

* * *

Embers glowed in my nostrils as I breathed and more ran down the back of my neck. Snow melded underhoof with every step, but there was no ground beneath it, only hard-frozen ice. The sliver of silver was still distant, but it was definitely closer. I could also see a soft glow and a shadow, but they were further away from me. Also, I had an idea as to what this was, and wanted to be sure.

* * *

The unicorn checked the perimeter for a two mile radius and found it safe, so he started toward the station. He didn't know what time it was because of the storm, but it had to be almost time for their train to arrive. As it occurred to him that they could already be here and standing in the storm, he broke into a trot.

* * *

The sliver was just before me now, and the ghost of fire liked at the embers that had formed earlier, as well as one forming my tail. Their warmth was a welcome comfort, and the snow sublimed around me. A vaguely equine shape emerging from above me called out "Hail oh flamed one! Enjoying the weather?"

"Vaetir! If thou and thy kin have caused this, thine hooves shall be in thy ears!"

"I see a thousand years of the Voidcold has not cooled you, so what effect does this small snowfall have upon thou?"

"So hast thou?"

"Neigh, but thine temper is not a helping this. Thine mane has improved with thine anger however."

It was true. Though not back to its full splendor, it was true flame. "Agreed! Thou hast best keep thine distance then. Ken thou our location?"

"Aside from paradise? None. Over yonder is a promising glow however. It looks of powerful magic." He gestured toward the glow I had seen earlier.

"The shadow to the opposite of it demands more attention I believe. It has drawn abreast of us and the glow, while the former has remained stationary."

"Thou speak true. Onward we go then Seth!" We struck off toward the shadow, Vaetir scouting ahead and me following. Even with the expanse of storm between us and the shadow, it had an intimidating presence. "Hold!" Vaetir cried, circling back to me. "Ponies approach."

"What be they?" I queried, slowing my pace to near a stop.

"Three unicorns, 2 pegasi and earth ponies, and a sizable amount of baggage moved by an unknown force."  
"Direction?"

"Toward the glow, beside the shadow."

"Flank their path. Be prepared to intercede as needed."

"Understood." The storm swallowed him as he moved off. I moved so as to be in a better position for the given trajectory and waited. A minute passed. Then another. Then a further minute passed, separate from the first two. Then a minute seemed to last an hour, but it was only a minute. Then there came the glow of a unicorn horn. It was moving quickly, and soon was beside me, though far enough away so as for me to remain hidden. Falling in pace with the group, I surveyed them. Strangely, only the one stallion among them seemed prepared for the weather. The mares were unadorned, as if they had planned on a warmed climate. From where I was, I could tell that the baggage was under the power of a diminutive dragon. Had the equine races enslaved the draconic ones? Capall would be displeased if this was true.

They were nearing the line of the glow, which I could now tell was a forcefield. Uneventful was good. Once we were sure they posed no threat, we could return to investigating the shadow. It had moved to the convenient location of just behind the ponies, but they didn't notice it until the stallion turned to look at his mares. A command out of my earshot must have been given, for they began to run toward the shield. The gap before it shortened, but so did the already small one between them and the shadow. As the mares crossed the line, the stallion turned to face the shadow. Purple eyes inside it gazed maleficly at him. I galloped toward them, as did Vaetir across from me. The stallion fired a beam of light, but missed, then lunged at the shadow and was engulfed by it. The taint of Mythrion was upon this shadow. That was something I hadn't seen in centuries. Of course, I hadn't really seen anything in centuries. I laughed, and my mane flared as I flung myself into darkness.

Instinct took over and a flame sword sprung from a forehoof, the weight that leg bore shifting to the others. Vaetir crossed before me. "Aid the unicorn!" I called as we neared. No Mythrion was a friend of mine. I saw the unicorn, pinned under one who looked to be a ponification of the shadow. I could feedl dark magic flowing out of the latter into the former's horn, and black crystals broke out of it. Flames shot from my mane toward the evil one, breaking his attention long enough for the unicorn to run away. I swung my blade diagonally toward his neck, but he melded into the shadow and re-emerged behind me as I balanced myself. I wasn't ready for this. Already my flames had dimmed from where they were when I entered the shadow, but danger waited not for preparedness. Dark crystals rose from the ground and flew toward me, guided by the horn of my adversary. Most I dodged easily, but one passed through my mane, grazing my neck. Ichor oozed out, but my flames quickly cauterized the wound. "Hold!" I yelled. "Shall we cease this battlefield play and have a proper duel?"

"Let it be so." His voice sounded like demons digging in the depths of the earth. We both walked forward and crossed blades, mine a flame longsword and his a black crystal claymore.

"What be your name?"

"Surely you remember me Seth."

"I ken thine clan, but not thou."

"A pity. Then let us begin as we did centuries before. I am Sombra Mythrion, Overlord of the Crystal Empire, Helltouched Ruler."

Words I spoke lifetimes before sprang to my tongue. "I am Seth Kinslayer, Vanguard of the Praetoris Nocis, Vengeance of the Night."

Our swords locked and we tested each other's strength. He was powerful, and black crystal sapped energy, but he wasn't completely there. Defense was my best option, and I allowed him to take the first swing. It was badly aimed, and I dodged easily, following up with a quick thrust at his heart. Though I clearly penetrated him, there was nothing there and his backswing caught me in the side. Black ichor flowed from the wound and with it went my strength. My vision faded and the shadow swallowed him and spat him out behind me. I struggled to turn, but his blade bit into me, knocking me to the ground.

"How does it feel to lose to the last of your clan Hellspawn? The one colt you didn't kill. I ran that night. I ran to our fathers in the Abyss and they blessed me for one purpose. To kill you. And now I've-" He was cut off by a wedge of ice that formed in his throat, followed by spectral forehooves that made a resounding thud as they collided with his head. He was knocked to the side and the snowstorm from outside formed around us.

"Arise Seth!" Vaetir's voice was urgent as he hovered beside my head. "I doubt this shall delay him long." I tried to stand, but a groan was all that happened. I was a day-old colt. "I had hoped thou would not require this of me." His form shimmered, then melted into the shape of a pegasus. He pulled me to a standing position and I leaned on him heavily as we limped away.

"To whence did he disappear?" I asked as soon as I could talk.

"The shield flickered and he advanced upon it. I believe it is keeping such as him out."

"Let us rest here. I know solidity tires you, and I am not myself currently." I sank to the ground and felt the spirit of a breeze pass over me. A windigo once again floated before me.

"The first watch is mine. Rest well comrade."

I did rest well. At half hour intervals we swapped positions until we both felt ready to investigate the shield. As we neared it, its glow faltered, and then failed completely. Darkness rushed in ahead of us as we ran to see what was happening. A glowing object fell from the tallest tower and Sombra rose up on a jag of crystal to take it, but a pink alicorn intercepted it. More alicorns had been born since my departure? A dome of light erupted from the base of the tower. Too late, I realized that this was the Renewal of the Heart ceremony that spread goodness throughout the kingdom, with the side effect of removing that nearby which was not of this world. The light hit me and I blacked out.

* * *

Hopefully you all liked the change in style. This chapter was written by Seth, my co-writer on this story. So, now we have two more OC ponies. Any thoughts on Seth and Vaetir?

As always, I do not own MLPFIM, it is the property of Hasbro. Let the official version be praised, or thou shalt suffer thine hooves within thine ears!


	7. Lunch date?

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Lan!"

I yawned widely. "Afternoon, Derpy... How was your day yesterday?"

"Great! Some of us have a surprise for you later!"

"Surprise?"

"Why are you so tired?"

"It's a long story... what did you say about"

"It's ok, I have time! Pinkie, 6 cupcakes, please!" The pink baker bounced out from under the table, set the cupcakes down, then slowly sank back under, watching us. I tried to look down there for her as soon as she vanished, but she was gone. How in the name of Luna does she- drop it... drop it... Derpy giggled adorably, and served us both a cupcake. "So, what's the story?"

"It's not a happy story, Derpy..."

"That's ok! Most of your stories would end up sad, and so would mine. Sadness is part of life, and through its lens we can see happiness and understanding beyond. Besides, knowing your sadness and you knowing mine will help us get to know and understand each other better."

I blinked very slowly. "How incredibly deep and well thought out. As you wish... Were you there for Pinkie's party yesterday?"

"I wouldn't have missed it!"

"All right then... You saw the incident with the blades, I'd assume."

"Yeah." Her muzzle wrinkled in confusion. "What was that about?"

"I'd made the three fillies swear on their manes and tails not to try to get my crest. When they tried anyway, my magic activated and sent knives to cut off said manes and tails." Derpy blinked at me for a moment, then burst out laughing. "What, what did I say that was funny? This is very serious!"

"I-I know... but I just can't keep from picturing them without tails!" She paused to wipe away a tear. "I'll bet Rarity is furious with you!"

I smiled slightly too, finally realizing the hilarity of that image, but sadness was tainting mine. "Yeah... She's been spreading rumors that my knives are what cut Sweetiebell and Scootaloo. And, of course, after I countered her yesterday, Mayor Mare is running with the idea like a stampeding buffalo." I was stopped from ranting further by another massive yawn.

"Sweetie and Scoot got cut!?"

"Yeah... they thought it'd be a great idea to jump off a platform into a rapidly-flowing river while holding knives..."

"...Oh... But, why are you so tired?"

"I've been up all night at the hospital, watching over Scootaloo. Sweetiebell just got cut, but Scoot was impaled against a rock... It's been tough, but they say she'll recover. Even if it wasn't my knives that hurt them, they were copying my crest... I couldn't get the knives away from them in time... I couldn't stop them in time... I feel responsible for their injuries...

"You couldn't have done anything, Lantra..."

"I could have tried harder..."

"Mr. Lan, you did try hard, I'm sure of that. Now stop moping and blaming yourself, or I'm going to cram this cupcake down your throat!"

I laughed slightly. "Ok, sorry. But, whether I am or am not responsible isn't going to matter to the town. More of the townsponies believe Mayor Mare every hour."

"But there are lots of us who saw through her mask when you challenged her. And, like me, we're not afraid of criticism any more."

My smile lost a lot of the sadness. "Thank you, Derpy. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"So, why did you get bullied?"

"What?"

"Well, this subject is closed before you can mope more. Sad is fine, as long as there is a lesson- that lesson is to stop moping and blaming yourself. Lesson learned, new topic with new lessons. You said you'd been bullied when you saved me. Why? You have a dangerous talent, you're athletic, smart, powerfully magical... Why would people bully you? Any stallion would be scared, any mare enchanted."

...For a second, I nearly spilled everything to this strange, unique mare... Then I bit my tongue just in time. I was in a province of the traitor! Anything I said could end up back in Her hooves. Anything, from my race to even my real name could end in my execution for denying exile.

"One... can't always be powerful... I used to be weak, and was... bullied horribly."

Derpy was looking at me sadly, as if I'd let her down and she knew I was mostly lying... To distract her, I asked "Who else is with you against Mayor Mare?"

"Oh!" she perked up at once. "Granny Smith for one! And Lyra, and Turner! As soon as I was on your side, so was he!" Something in me twitched with suspicion.

"Are you two a couple?"

"No..." she looked slightly sad. "He's just a really, really good friend... He's too immature for me- too much to learn. Just like Rainbow Dash..."

I choked on a piece of cupcake. "WHAT!?" She had turned an interesting shade of red that made her even cuter.

"I had a... curious... phase..." I kept staring. "You should have seen me trying to show off for her... I destroyed the town hall by accident."

"...Seriously?"

"Yep... So I completely failed to catch her attention, in the right way at least. But, she's only interested in the athletic ponies anyway." Derpy sighed slightly, then suddenly locked eyes with me. "What type of mare do you like?"

I blinked at her, bewildered. "What?"

"Oh, or do you like colts..."

"Luna no! I just... that was unexpected."

"Why? It's not off topic."

"Ok, well... I guess I'd say I like all types of mares."

"That's a cop-out!"

"No, I mean it. Every type of mare brings something unique to a relationship. That's what part of the concept of herds has."

"I heard you telling Twilight about those. The idea makes sense to me. But, what does each type of mare bring? You're not getting out of my question that easily."

I sighed, but couldn't help laughing slightly. "But, it'll sound so wrong!" Mentally, I blinked at my own phrasing. I was relaxing around Derpy to an extreme degree. "Ok, ok, stop staring at me like that. First off, Rainbow has a point about athletic mares- A well-worked flank is sexy. They're competitive too, which is fun." Derpy was looking sad. "Don't worry, I don't just like that type. Then you've got your quiet mares, and nerdy mares. Both Kinky, though generally in opposite ways. Quiet is nice for a cuddle, nerdy if you want a deep, thoughtful conversation." I could tell I wasn't giving Derpy what she wanted to hear, but I didn't know how to answer what she was looking for.

"Then there's amusicians. Probably my favorite type, they are as varied as their styles of music." What type was Derpy? Something Discord had said once rang through my mind.

"Always watch for the unique ponies. No type, no rhyme or reason. Utter chaos in a beautiful body, controlled. They'll steal your heart, make you act like somepony else for them, and they'll drive you crazy. Now, get back to the barracks, and if you tell anyone what I'd said, I['ll turn your bed into scorpions!"

I looked across at her after those few moments of silence. She actually looked hurt. Did she have feelings for me, that she wanted me to mention her so badly?

"Well then... I guess-"

"Wait, there's still one more type of mare I like."

"...What...?"

"The unique mares. Like Zecora. She's not placable in my category, special, and unique. Another is well... you."

Her head had been in her hooves, pretending to be eating with over-extreme gusto. At my comment her head shot up. "You like me!?"

"I... ...yes... You're unique and special and... just you!"

She bounced out of her seat, floating in the air. "Come on!" she grabbed my hoof and started literally dragging me along the shop floor. "I still have that surprise for you!"

"Wait, where are- ow!- where- ow!- Derpy, I- ow!" We'd left Sugercube corner, and the rocks in the path the grey mare was taking did not feel overly pleasant!

"Come on, keep up!" she seemed absolutely oblivious to any pain she was causing.

"You're damn lucky you're cute..." I muttered. Forelegs crossed, I was dragged along for several more minutes.

"Ta-da!" Derpy dropped me and flew off behind me. I stood shakily and turned, cursing every stone to never have children. I was face to face with a mid-sized cottage, set up just beside the spring. Gathered in front of it were Derpy, Doctor Whooves, that DJ from the party, and a few ponies I didn't know yet.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"We built your new home!" Derpy said happily.

"YEAH!" A muscular white pegasus shouted. Could he even get off the ground?

"But, the mayor-"

"She has no right to bar you from the community." said another new pony. She looked ancient, with a pie on her flank. My hunch was this was Granny Smith, and she must be related to Applejack. "Nopony who's wanted to live here since my pappy started it has been turned down!"

"Yeah, man. Totally uncool." said the DJ.

"Besides, some of us already know you're all right." Whooves said, nodding seriously at me.

I realized I was crying. "Thank you all... Never have I been made to feel so welcome."

"Be careful with your laughter, friend. The Mayor comes to make it end."

I glanced behind me to see the mayor and a few important looking ponies storming up on us.


	8. Stand down, Mayor

"Just what is going on here!?" Mayor Mare demanded. "Who gave permission for this structure?"

The DJ stepped forward aggressively. "We did. Ponyville has no building code! Learn your own laws!"

"YEAH!"

"Must I remind you, Miss Scratch, that you are already under inspection for multiple noise violations? I would think rather than act out like this, you would be trying got behave yourself." Rather than looking abashed, the DJ looked proud.

"Hey, and what's wrong with Vinyl's music!?" demanded Derpy. "So it's loud! she just enjoys it!"

"Derpy Hooves." One of the stallions next to the Mayor stepped up. You still owe me 6,712 bits for damaged deliveries as I recall. Should I take this offence against our gentle town to show you wish for me to request the full, immediate payment?"

Depy looked down sadly and shuffled her hoof. "No sir, Mr. Rich..."

"Now then, all of you go home. I know you didn't mean to act without thinking. Friendliness to another pony is good, but some ponies can only be a negative influence on us," Mayor Mare said kindly. "We'll handle relocating Lantra."

"Mayor Mare, I can vouch for him." Whooves interjected, pushing forward. "He's not a negative influence in the slightest. He's honest, upright, hard working-"

"Turner, you of all ponies should be ashamed to lie like that. We've only just met him, and I've had as much contact with him as yourself. He's nothing but a self-absorbed risk to everypony around him with his arrogant behavior and dangerous obsession with blades. I may have to reconsider your position as timekeeper if you continue like this."

Turner? Oh, that must be the new name was was using- use the same name for over 1000 years, ponies will notice something's up. I'd know that!

This whole thing was starting to piss me off more and more. As the important ponies around the mayor stepped forwards to lead away those they had sway over, I could feel the tension building up inside me like a ball, desperate to force its way out my throat like an accidentally swallowed chipmunk.

And all the while the Mayor stood behind them, watching her minion do her dirty work with a self-satisfied smile. I remembered that smile- the last thing I had seen before my banishment. I struggled with myself, but was holding everything together.

Then "Mr. Rich" stepped up and took Derpy aside. I growled low under my breath. _Get away from her... _She tried to balk slightly, and he shoved her hard, knocking her over. "Get up, you stupid pegasus. What do you have wings for."

The power burst out of me in a wave, as if an explosion went off in a lake. "PUNISH THEM!". A sound like the rushing of a waterfall was flooding my ears. Every pony was watching in terror as the water in the spring water rose up in a wave and smashed over us all.

When the wave cleared, house and allies appeared untouched. The Mayor's important ponies were a different matter. Most had been thrown all over, hitting the first solid object they'd reached. Rich was actually crying for his mother. Only the Mayor herself had remained standing. For a moment, she thought she had gotten off free. Then a lock of pink fell in her face. Even her hair was a lie, it seemed.

With an anguished cry, she raced away. Did she think I'd let it be that easy!? I focused on the plates in the earth, and hit them with a miniscule measure of chaos. An extremely localized earthquake knocked her clean off her feet mid-stride. Before she could get up, I blinked to standing over her.

"These ponies that don't meet your system are by far the kindest I've met in a very long time. I have had enough of your self-purposed interference. If you continue to provoke them and myself, I will make it a priority to see which of us drives the other out first." I kept staring at her harshly as she scrambled up and galloped away, followed by her flunkies. Everypony gathered around me, clamoring happily.

"That was cool, Lan!" Derpy said happily.

"Thanks, man." The DJ hoofbumped my shoulder. "I needed her off my plot."

Everypony was laughing again, not taking this as seriously as I felt they should. Almost everyone. 'Turner' was hanging by the edge of the cottage, waiting. One by one, I learned the name of everypony, and they drifted off, until it was just me, Derpy, and Turner.

"Ok, so I've got to see to work. Why don't you get settled in, and I'll be back in a few hours." She gently kissed my cheek, then flew away, giggling.

Once she was out of sight, Whooves paced over. "So, you're back."

"Indeed. Would you care to step inside to talk?"

He nodded seriously, and I held the door open, letting him walk in front of me, then followed the one familiar thing into yet another unknown.

* * *

Sorry for this chapter being shorter than most. I debated combining it with the last or next chapters, but both seemed better as stand alones. Sorry my posting rate has slowed down- I write during my radio show on Tuesdays and Thursdays mostly. Hopefully, however, I will have chapter 9 up by the end of the weekend.

Once again, I do not own MLPFIM, it's the property of Hasbro. Support them in everything except their removal of Derpy. Feel free to be mad at them for that with me.


	9. New home, old memories

I looked around my new home, while Whooves watched me in silence, waiting. "You know, I've never actually owned or lived in a home like this..."

Whooves raised an eyebrow. "Never?"

"Nope... My family lived in the forest to avoid the persecution."

The earth pony nodded in understanding and remembrance. "What about Corozone, or as a guard?"

"Father was always on the go- we slept wherever we were that day. And let's just say they never let you see the barracks for a reason."

"True, Corozone only settled down once Cepheus forced him to... Well, Ponyville is a great place for adapting to the new culture. I'd know."

"That's a good point. What are you doing here, Whooves? Celestia never would have let you out of her clutches."

He snorted. "I'm living a normal life here in a quiet, friendly place. Well, mostly friendly... I'm the town's timekeeper. It's an easy job that leaves me open if I'm needed somewhere. I keep tabs on the Canterlot scene, though- I do part-time work for a fashion pony up there... Celestia is too dense to consider the pony she used to try to order around for some extra clout would be working in such low position. But, as for that overgrown pear... you were right.

"Beg pardon?"

"Remember, before you left to search for Cepheus and Pyxis? You told me to watch her. That she would never really share the throne with Luna, she wanted total control and would do anything to get it."

"Yeah... You said I was a fool."

"I apologize... I should have actually listened. After you were banished, I started noticing how she'd handled everything... How was handling them at that point. Sky, she was... changing things."

"The's been such a long time since anyone called me Sky..."

"Nearly as long as when I was lost called Whooves."

I shook myself slightly. "OK, you said she was changing thing?"

"She was like a mare possessed. She had all books about history destroyed and forbade more being made. There never was a king of queen. All Alicorns were executed to prevent a possible competitor in power being born. Spells of great power and ability were confiscated and either burned or put into her care for a "utopian library"."

I started to burst out in exasperation, but he held up a hoof. "That's not the bad part, I'm afraid... Without Luna or you to stop her, she executed Corozone Sparkle... Luna became just a myth, and your companions are used for a statue garden. She was really convinced Luna could never return... The 1000 year limit comes up in the legends, but she used you as a parameter to lock her there eternally." I looked confused. "You remember how you taunted her, and she banished you?"

"Yeah... she couldn't use the Elements properly, so she was limited to 1000 years, not forever. But you weren't there when I said that."

"Well, she let it slip. She'd used a second spell to lock that spell within a spell to banish you four. If you could make it to Luna, the other spell would wear off. If not, the end conditions for the spell on Luna could never be met. That was what really set me against her... Then she set up towns all over Equestria to look for your book when I refused to tell her."

"You actually refused her something!?"

"Yes. She wanted me to find the book so she could guarantee Luna's banishment could be final by freezing you in place, or making you not matter. She'd realized you four really were moving across the sky. I don't think she ever really rested easy, either- her actions were making her paranoid of more attackers. Like I said, though, I'd realized what she was doing. When I refused to hunt down the book, she tried to have me executed. Without Van to back her up I was free to leave in the Tardis. I touched back down here several moons ago, and have stayed. The irony i snot lost on me."

"Van died!? But, we never even put so much as a scratch on her! What irony!?" I was trying to deliberately ignore Her killing Father, or I'd lose it...

"Not died- left. She abandoned Celestia after the Battle of Nightmare Moon- started a gypsy caravan I believe. As for Irony, you really should know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I honestly don't."

"True, the place has changed a lot since you were here. I'm sure you remember the incident back when the king arrested you and Corozone?"

"All to clearly... We were blessed that he tried to use the elements without any input from us. I'd never realized stupidity could cause as much power as skilled wisdom."

Whooves nodded. "You got away in the new setting and chaos from the explosion. Doesn't that ring any bells?"

"...Nooo..."

"You haven't seen Ponyville from the sky yet, have you?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Things have been bus since the very second I arrived."

"At the edge of Ponyville stands the Everfree Forest."

"WHAT!?"

"You can actually walk to the ruined castle from here."

"Do they have any idea how dangerous that is!?"

"Only inside the forest. They assume danger stays there. And a lot of the taint has left."

"True, true... the half-life of a spell, coupled with the natural chaos and entropy, and the frame of mind of the caster, it would be-"

Whooves cut me off w/ an upraised hoof. "Spare me the analysis. Just, you realize what this means, right?"

"Father's book is here in Ponyville! And many of our discoveries are close by!" I was bouncing around in joy.

Mid-air, two thoughts struck me.

1- That meant the mirror pond was here... maybe...

2- I was acting like Pinkie.

I dropped out of the sky and took a deep breath. "Whooves..."

"I'm not going to like this question, am I?"

"How did she kill Corozone?"

"Sky, you don't want to-"

"Please, Whooves. How?"

"...She had him arrested and dragged to the palace. She shouted down to the crows all the false charges against him. She asked him to recant and reveal the location of his traitorous writings. I can still see it like it was yesterday..." He drifted off. I let him think for a few moments, then snapped him out of it.

"Show me."

"Sky, you know I can't. I-"

"Focus all your energy on that moment in time and remember it clearly. I'll disrupt the ion field around you while simultaneously enforcing the theory of mental explication."

"...English, pony. English."

"Remember it, and I'll see it."

The Doctor sighed and closed his eyes with a sigh, and I focused on the air around us. Seeming to think nothing had happened, Whooves opened his eyes and jumped, passing through a pegasus guard. We were standing at the back of the royal announcement balcony.

"How did you-"

"Shh..."

Celestia stood tall over Father, her chromatic mane flowing magnificently. She looked like an over-sized toy. Over the edge of the balcony, I could hear hundreds of ponies shuffling and muttering. "Corozone Sparkle, you are accused of seditious behavior, and conspiring to overthrow the throne. You are presented with a simple choice- hand over your disturbed musings and serve the throne, or be executed and your family interrogated on where they are."

My eyes were fixed on father. His smile was as broad as a barn. "My family knows nothing- I was not so foolish as to give you hold over them."

Celestia's eyes flashed dark, and I was reminded of King Sombra for a moment. "And your own life means nothing to ou!?"

"It will be another adventure, after all these years held in place. If your quest is for the book though, perhaps its path would show you yourself more clearly."

"And what is that supposed to mean!?"

"To find the tome, speak to the Mirror-Son on the longest night."

The ponies below were growing ever more restless. Glaring at them, Celestia barked at the hooded pony nearby, "Enough! He is obviously not repentant. Finish this!"

He strode forwards with a curt nod. Slowly,he hefted an axe over Father. I wanted to look away so badly...

Father suddenly spoke, sounding completely serious for the first time in this memory. "Long live the Night. Long live Princess Luna!"

The executioner paused, but Celestia bared her teeth, growling. Her horn lit the axe, wrenching it out of the hooded wielder's hands with the force of the swing. As father's head fell, the illusion around Whooves and I gave way to the real world.

"He didn't swap..."

"What?"

"...thank you for showing me, Whooves... Just..."

"You need some time alone, I understand." He walked to the door. I could feel his hesitation like waves against a rock. "Sky..."

"It'll be all right, Whooves... Go." After a long pause, I heard the door shut behind him.

I dropped to my knees, forehead touching the ground. "You foolish colt... Swapping would have trapped him for eternity... Don't be so selfish- let him have his adventure..."

I curled up into a little ball on the floor, trying to hold myself together. Tears were starting to pool on the floor. "I will never forgive you, 'Princess of the Sun'. Never, even if I live for another thousand years... May Discord rise from his stone prison and shun you before all ponies."

I finally felt sleep taking me. "Yes, yes- I will sleep in your day. How do you like that!?" Puddles don't tend to make nice pillows, but right now it was comforting. "Goodbye, Father..." I whispered, falling asleep crying for the first time since becoming Luna's guard.

* * *

A bit more sad than normal... But now we know a bit more about Lantra's (or Sky's) past. Hopefully you enjoyed that. I'm not sure where I'm going with the next chapter yet, but I'm trying to have it up in a week.

I own MLPFIM! ...ok, so no I don't, but don't crush my dreams!


	10. Skytear Cascade

I opened my eyes lazily and gazed over the glittering waters of a familiar, rippling stream. The whispered words flickered across the back of my mind, so close to comprehension. I stood and paced up close to the water and gazed into it, struggling to understand what it was trying to tell me.

"Trying to hear the song of the waves again, my little raindrop?" A gentle face joined mine in the reflections.

"Why won't they talk to me any more, Mom?"

"Because, they know there's so much to hear in the rest of the world. They don't want to block it all out on you." She gently nudged me away from the riverbank. "Come on, your dad is looking for you."

I followed Mom back to the falls. As I ducked underneath the cascades after her, she called out to Dad. "I found Sky!"

"Ah, good." My dad strolled out of the back of the cave, mist rolling along at his hooves like always. "Your brother's going to be away for most of the day, picking up some deliveries from Cloudsdale. I need you to deliver the mail today."

"No problem, Dad." I rushed over and grabbed the mailbag and was back out the falls in the blink of an eye. "Have a good day, Mom!"

"I will, dear. Be careful!"

After a few minutes walk, I was at the edge of town. I hesitated for a brief second, then bounced in. I loved making deliveries. Seeing all the town ponies, hearing their stories... It was all so strange and magical.

As I went around the town everypony called out greeting, asking if Cloudstep was all right. As soon as I assured them he was safe, just dealing with deliveries in Cloudsdale they would relax and smile proudly. Everypony was thrilled to have the only "normal unicorn" who could travel to Cloudsdale on his own in our town.

I was talking to the head of the town guards, when something behind me cried out for attention. I spun, looking for the source. There! About ten feet away, a small fountain across the square was crying out to me. An elderly stallion was plodding towards it, ready for a drink. The waters were practically screaming a warning in my ears. I might not know the actual words, but the tone was clear.

I galloped across the town square and blocked him from the water with a slight nudge. "Sir, you can't drink that!"

"Why ever not?"

"It's... call it one of my hunches, sir. It's just not safe."

After a pause during which we intensely examined each others eyes. Suddenly, he chuckled and rumpled my mane. "If one of the Cascades thinks something about water, I'll trust in it. Thank you for your help, little SkyTear." He ambled off, but I stayed next to the fountain, unsure. What if somepony else tried to drink out of it before I could get Mom? And the water's voice... under that warning voice, a stronger, deeper voice was rising. Whatever it was saying, it sounded angry and upset. I couldn't shake the feeling I was the target of that hatred, and it terrified me...

"I'll make sure nopony drinks, lad. Why don't you go get your mother?" The head of the guards had followed me across the square.

"Thank you, sir." I rushed back home as fast as my legs could carry me. The forest passed in a blur, and in minutes I was collapsing in our cave.

"Sky, what are you doing home so early?"

"What's the matter, dearest?"

"Mom... the water... fountain in... town square... warning... dark voice..." My voice gave out from exhaustion.

Mom and Dad shared a look. "I'll see to the fountain, you finish the rounds," Mom said and flew off to the town at top speed.

"You did well, son. Get yourself some rest now." Then Dad was gone too.

Worn out, I fell into a fitful sleep, broken by that voice... I would awake sweating and crying over and over, only to have exhaustion push me back into the dreams.

Then I woke up and felt warm. I glanced at my side to find Mom there, one wing spread over me gently. "It's all right now, my little raindrop. I've fixed everything."

"Everypony is safe now?"

"Yes my dear. Sleep now- you need it." She pulled me closer and cuddled me gently. Slowly, I drifted... awake?

I felt the memory-dream lifting, and I wanted to cry... I could still almost feel Mom's wing over me... I turned over fitfully to get up- might as well see if there was a bed, rather than this floor. I found myself face to follicle with a blonde mane. A glance showed me there was indeed a wing over me, holding and cuddling me. ..."Thank you." I whispered, snuggling up close against the sleeping pegasus, and fell back asleep.

* * *

I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter. It's finals time, and they're coming down like a hammer on a sleeping cat. I will not have time to create another chapter until finals are over, but I will be back hard at work once they are. Hopefully you all enjoyed getting a glimpse into Lantra's past. Good luck on finals to all you fellow college students out there!

I do not own MLPFIM. This has been, and will continue to be established.


	11. Good morning

When I awoke again, Derpy was gone again. I sat up blearily, blinking around the sparsely decorated room. Strike that- not gone, singing in another room. I got up and set off to find her, bobbing my head along with the music.

A cursory search revealed my iron mare to be in the kitchen. She was apparently picking up from making breakfast, swaying back and forth with her song. A beeping from the oven interrupted her. The song turned to humming as she bent to retrieve her culinary creation- giving me a nice view of her plot. I simply watched admiringly, not wanting to startle her. A dozen absolutely delicious looking muffins appeared before my famished eyes. Oh, Luna, but I was loving this mare more every second!

Once she was safe from any heat-related harm, I spoke. "Those look amazing." She gave a little jump and squeaked, spinning around.

"Lan! You're up!"

"Yeah." I started to help her clean up what was left of the prep mess. "So, that little thing with your wing… Where'd you think of that?"

She let out a little eep, and I could feel the field around her change she was blushing so hard. "You saw that!?"

"I awoke temporarily. It was a welcome gesture, don't worry. Mom used to do it when I was scared or upset."

"Your mom was a Pegasus?"

"Usu- yeah. So, where'd you come up with it?"

"My mom did it too!" Derpy set the muffins on the table and we started eating. They were every bit as delectable as they appeared. "When the bullies at school were mean to me, she'd hold me like that. I just wanted to hold you, though…"

I smiled slightly. "Oh, really?" I asked playfully.

"Well, after that fight with Mr. Rich, I just…"

"He mentioned you owing him?"

Derpy looked at the floor. "Yeah… I messed up and broke a few deliveries… I'm trying to pay it back, I really am… I even sold my house to-"

"What!? Where are you living!?"

"…I sleep in random clouds and just work all day to pay him back… At least between my house and the pictures I'm over half way…"

"…Pictures?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, he said he had a way I could pay back a lot of the debt. He paid 2,000 bits just to take some photos of me. I thought it was a good deal… but some of the poses and angles were kinda…"

I couldn't help it- a low growl roiled from my throat and I had to fight not to go ali. "How much, exactly, do you owe him?"

"6,712 bits."

"Right. I'll handle him- after today you are debt free. Also, you're living here now."

"I-how-you-what!?"

"I'm not letting as amazing a mare as you get used and tricked like that again. Or let you risk yourself from exhaustion or hypothermia. Bring your stuff here during today- I have ponies to attend to." I turned and trotted to the door. Turning back to the dumbfounded Derpy, I asked, "What's his full name?"

It took her a few moments to find her voice. "Filthy… Filthy Rich."

I snorted. "Suits him." I strode out of the house, putting today's itinerary together in my mind.

* * *

THINGS TO DO

1.

Beat the ever-loving shit out of Filthy Rich and-

Find Rich and pluck out his eyes for-

Murder Rich.

I seriously considered that option too, but then crossed it out as well. Deep breath in… and out. Ok, let's try this again. No making Rich #1.

1.

Check in on the foals. Sweetiebelle should be fully healed by now that doctor had said.

2.

Go to ruined castle and get 7,000 bits from the abandoned treasury.

3.

Look into a new home for Derpy

Strike that- I like this arrangement. I smiled as I remembered her wing over me.

3.

Look into buying glass.

4.

Beat-

maim-

destroy-

Pay Rich.

5.

Get present for Derpy.

6.

Surprise Derpy.

7.

Make new friends throughout day?

8.

Deal with the mayor and her minions throughout the day…

9.

Where did Seth and the others go?

10.

Oh, and I have to find that book…

11.

And the Mirror Pool if there's time.

12.

This list is getting long…

13.

Training. I have to do training.

14.

Get more food- 1,000 years of fasting isn't fun.

15.

Rut Derpy.

No. Not yet.

Rainbow

Stop it, mind.

Twilight

On to 16!

16.

I'm not sure of anything else to put on this list, just trying to force my mind on.

17.

Oh! Get ready to set up shop!

18.

More food. Those muffins, while delicious, just weren't enough.

19.

Wait; did I already say that one?

20.

19 was an odd number to end the list on.

* * *

There. That's today all I altered course and was outside the hospital in no time. To my surprise, Twilight was just coming out. "Oh, good! It's you, Lantra."

"Good morning, Twilight. How are the girls?"

"Actually, I was just coming to get you- Scootaloo work up, and they want to talk to you." I quickly followed her upstairs to where the three fillies were waiting. They looked especially pitiful without their manes and tails… I winced as Sweetiebelle turned, accidentally giving me a glimpse of the scar lancing her flank. I should have reacted faster… All that time had slowed me so much…

"Mr. Lan, we…" Applebloom started, and then broke off, looking at the other two.

"We're sorry we didn't listen, or keep our promise. We've heard what the ponies around town are saying about you… If we'd thought and listened to you, things would be ok…"

"Girls…" I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Never listen to what the foolish say. All that matters is that you're safe now, and that you've learned your lesson. Have you?"

"Definitely." Scootaloo said weakly.

"Spike, take a letter." Twilight said with sudden authority.

"Huh?" I asked.

"When we learn lessons, my friends and I have to write about them to the Princess." Twilight said. "I think these three should do the same in the circumstances. Go ahead, girls."

I started to stop them- I couldn't let HER find out where I was! Then I remembered- I was Lantra Riverspeaker, a little unknown nuisance in Ponyville- a name she would never remember. I was NOT SkyTear Cascade, (J's vanguard name) and great threat to her throne. I had to reason to fear Celestia as long as I kept my mouth guarded. Still apprehensive, I listened to the girls. Their letter made it clear they had indeed learned something… …I hoped. I focused on the molecules in their coats, and kicked the follicles for mane and tail growth out of balance for a few seconds.

None of the three noticed the change at first- their eyes were down. Then a curly lock fell in front of Sweetiebelle's face. In a few seconds, all three were in an excited frenzy of joy. I decided to go while the going was good, before they decided to attack-glomp me, or whatever sounded good to them.

I was on the back stairs down when Twilight caught up to me. "We need to talk."

Uh oh… "What's up?"

"Scootaloo says you saved her as an alicorn."

"Well, I'm pretty clearly just a simple unicorn. Flying always sounded fun to me, though… "

"I don't know, it can go to some ponies' heads. I know you weren't an alicorn. But you did save her, didn't you?" I tried to protest, but she cut me off. "The doctor said he couldn't understand why she hadn't died. And when I looked where they found you two there were traces of magic all over and nearly every living thing for up to ten yards in each direction was dead. What did you do?"

I breathed in and out very slowly, thinking hard. "Ok, yes. I used a powerful spell that took the death force from her body and forced it upon the surrounding plant life. Unable to handle the amounts placed upon them, they died off. The spells effects probably reach further than what you saw and only trees will remain alive by the week's end from there back to the river. Flowers and grass have a lot less life force than a growing filly."

"But, that would be a spell only the highest level unicorn could- I mean, not even Celestia can-"

"I know. It's a… unique talent. You cannot tell anyone. Ok?"

"Why not?"

"Everypony fears me enough. If they knew I could have the power to basically force death upon them…"

"I understand… Ok, on one condition- you teach me."

I spluttered. "I don't think you could-"

"Magic is my talent, not to mention my element. I can do anything!"

"I… You'll keep it a secret from everyone? Even the princess?"

"I don't know… I'm supposed to tell everything in my life to her…"

"You think she'd want someone other than her teaching you? Or even you around someone so dangerous, or learning a spell she cannot do herself and could never learn?"

"…Ok, Deal."

I sighed deeply. "Ok… let me get settled into the town, and I'll start the lessons."

"Nooooo! Start now!"

"Twilight, let me get my bearings in life!"

"Oh come on. I'll do anything…" She let the statement trail and wiggled her hips inexpertly.

"…Do you even know what that means?"

"…No… But I saw Cheerilee use it on Big Mac, and she got her way."

"Ok, don't do it again."

"Why?"

"…Maybe I'll explain later. Just, don't." Oh Luna, why… "So, once I'm settled, I teach you. You tell no one." _That sounds so bad…_ "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have stuff I need to get done today." With that I took off to the forest before this could get any more awkward, or I took advantage of the situation. It was time for #2, not 15!

* * *

So, hopefully my new chapter lived up to all of your expectations after that long wait. Sorry it was longer than I'd predicted- School is indeed done for the semester (I made Dean's List), and has been for the past few weeks. I've been on a family vacation across the country that left me unable to post. But, not unable to write and plan! So for the next few weeks chapters should be coming up quickly- I already have the next 5 planned or written out.

Oh, and for anyone who finds my formatting hard to understand on the list, blame the site- I had it all formatted nice and pretty, and the site said NO, not even if you go into our HTML and mess with it will we let you keep it... *sighs*

As always, I do not own MLPFIM. I managed to make it all that way across this law-filled country without getting fined... I don't want to deal with it now!


	12. Letters

Dear Princess Celestia,

**We're sure you've heard about our incident at the river the other day... We've each learned something important from it, and Twilight felt we should share our lesson with you.**

_I learned that I need to be more careful about what I'm leading my friends into... Not everything dangerous is "cool", or can be made safe. We won't always get lucky and end up more or less unhurt... I have to stop and think before I lead the Cutie Mark Crusaders on any kind of quest for our cutie marks, so that none of my friends will end up hurt like this again._

I learned that a'hm never going to let my friends go. I knew they were important to me... but when I thought Scootaloo was gonna die... I guess I'm saying that a've learned to make sure the big ponies know what we're gonna be up to, before we try something unusual... I don't want to lose ma friends...

**And I learned that I need to speak up when I don't think we should be doing something... If I'd been more firm with Scootaloo and Applebloom and said that no, we ****couldn't **** do this, we all would have been safe... I need to listen to my morals.**

Hopefully you've found this letter helpful in whatever way you do Twilights, **And we hope it wasn't rude in any way. **_And may I get out of this bed soon!_

**__****_~The Cutie Mark Crusaders_**

* * *

My Dearest Pupil Twilight,

It is good to see that you are helping and encouraging even the youngest around you to further themselves and learn. Keep up the hard work- I'm very proud of you. There is a more important matter to discuss, however.

I took the liberty of looking at the hospital record for Scootaloo, and saw that she mentioned the alicorn that looked like the stallion "Lantra" that you mentioned in your last letter, not Luna or I. Does he have a brother, perhaps, who he's trying to hide for some reason? Please examine the area, and ask him some tactful questions. The presence of a male alicorn would be... momentous, and I would need to know at once. However, even during your investigations, make sure to maintain a distance from this new pony. I worry for your safety, and your studies if you were to initiate any kind of extended contact with him.

Your Teacher,

Princess Celestia

* * *

My Friend Twilight,

It had been a long time since we last truly spoke at Nightmare Night. I apologize for my silence- I am still attempting to acclimate myself to this new world. I also did not with to bother you, or make my sister think I was intruding upon her pupil's time... please, if this letter bothers you in any way, do not answer.

I had a simple question- my sister seems more... agitated than I have seen her in quite some time. Particularly after your last letter. I worry that there is some kind of rift between you, and seek to aid and mend in any way I possibly can. If there is not, however, do you have any idea what is making her act so short with me? I worry for her...

Princess of the Night,

Luna

* * *

Hopefully you enjoy this chapter of letters. I know it's kinda short, but the next chapter should be back at normal length. It's all written up, just have to type it in.

Also, for those of you who might enjoy it, I'm working on a new project, directly linked with this one.

watch?v=02wFZyAX0Xs

I'm working on reading and recording the story. I've never done this before, so bear with me through any mistakes as I get the hang of things.

I do not own MLPFIM.


	13. Everfree Forest

The Everfree Forest was like a blast of nostalgia for me. I hadn't seen this dark wood since the "great" King had foolishly created it. I could still see the castle's residents fighting for their lives, not caring who or what was left behind.

I needed to focus. Whatever Whooves had said about this place, it was dangerous. As if the forest had read my thoughts, a manticore leapt out fo the darkness, snarling. Before I could brace myself, it was on top of me!

"Down, Bastet, down!" He stopped licking me and sat, watching me adoringly. "Good to see you again, buddy." I reached out to stroke his mane, and a bolt of light overwhelmed my senses.

* * *

_"Lantra, this way!" I wheeled at the voice, casually knocking aside a guard with one massive paw. It was the searcher! And there, right behind him, the changeling! A bunch of spells flew by me after them, and I turned, snarling to face the iron-ponies. I leapt across the strange place, my tail blocking the now ineffectual spells. With another deafening roar, I scattered the iron-ponies._

_Without the attackers blocking the way, I could see a jet grey horn-wing trying to shout orders at everypony, even though they were obviously ignoring him in the chaos. Had Changeling done this? No, too much chaos, and he would have warned me first. He never would have brought some of these creatures, either! I threw a distasteful glance at the basilisk, but not too much of a glance!_

_A voice behind me shouted something, and I was thrown several feet onto my side by a magical blast. Curse my foolishness and distractibility! What was it Searcher had said... Curiosity killed the cat? Another distraction, as Changeling leapt over me, firing knives at the source of the magic. I rolled over to see a pure white horn-wing, slightly older than Changling trying desperately to dodge his knives and scramble away. "Bastet, get that amulet away from the king!" Changeling cried, nodding at the grey horn-wing before leaping after the white one. I nodded at his back and pounced at this "king", but yet again I was knocked aside. A light grey wing-mare with pure blonde hair was blocking my path. Battle armor covered her back and wingtips, and her forehooves glinted with blades._

_I braced myself as she lunged at me, knowing this was going to hurt, but still fully determined to get this amulet Changeling needed. I realized how nice it was for someone else to be taking the tumble for once as Searcher leapt out of nowhere, smashing the wing-pony aside with his staff. "Go Bastet, quickly! We can't stay here much longer! I leapt over him and his new opponent, bringing my massive paws to bear against this "king" that was keeping something from my ponies! Some barrier surrounded him however, and both my paws and tail bounced harmless away with every strike._

_"Stop moving, everypony- or Corozone dies!" I froze, recognizing the Pony name for Searcher. I told myself over and over I needed to focus on getting this amulet thing, but curiosity got me again- I turned and looked behind me. The wing-pony had Searcher pinned down, one of her blades at this throat. Everything was silent, even creatures who hated Searcher weren't moving, shocked. Behind me, King started to laugh._

_"Well done, Elizabeth Doo, well done. Now, Corozone, fix all of this." _

_"I cannot fix your foolishness."_

_"You can and will, you merely led me astray!"_

_"I instructed you not to use the elements- no one pony is meant to wield them. Particularly not one as weak minded and tainted as yourself."_

_"Kill him, Elizabeth!"_

_"Yes, sir." She turned, pulling her hoof back into the air. I felt like something was screaming at an unbearable tone, freezing me in place. The blade was slowly falling down at Searcher's unprotected neck, and I could do nothing to stop it!_

_"NO!" A wave of blue-green magic surged over everything, effectively blinding me. When my vision returned to normal, the wing-pony was nowhere to be seen._

_"Elizabeth!" Ah ha! A dull red haze around King shimmered and dissipated. That must have been the shield! My tail flicked out, nabbing the amulet and I flung it to Searcher. As he caught it, everything erupted into madness again, as if a trance had been released. Maybe that amulet had some special powers? A massive roar and gout of flame from overhead corrected me- they could also be running from the dragon, yeah, that made sense. I bounded out, keeping pace with Searcher and Changeling._

_"Well done, Bastet! Now run and hide! May we meet again soon!" Searcher cried, and veered off away from me, back towards the destroyed castle. I started to turn to see what they were doing, but another dragon roar cured my incessant curiosity._

* * *

I shuddered, jerking back to reality. "Yeah, that was a frightening day..." I held onto Bastet's warm fur, remembering Father. I couldn't help but smile at Bastet's names for everything. So smart, yet so innocent... I would have loved to stay and talk to him for hours, to see what had happened since I'd last seen him all those years ago, but I needed to get on with my tasks. Maybe another day... "Do you know the way to the old castle still?" Bastet pointed past two rock pillars, but showed a strong desire to not go beyond them. "Still obeying our instructions to stay away from the castle?" He nodded gravely, and licked my cheek. "Good, you're safer that way. I'll see you again soon, ok?" Bastet nodded vigorously, and I headed off, happy to be back somewhere it felt like I belonged.

My mind continued to drift as I calmly trotted through the dark forest. Surely these trees couldn't be the same ones as Father and I grew back then, filling in between the magical patches. The trees at the very edge were definitely not the same- they had not moved to stop my entrance to the forest. Father and I had enchanted the original ones to do just that- an innocent but ignorant pony could have wandered into danger and been killed. Here, further into the forest, I couldn't tell the difference though. The trees still hung low and dark, giving everything a gloomy, eerie atmosphere that I quite enjoyed. I wondered if I would run into the forest's living protectors, or if they to had-

"Why Heloooo!" A cheery, vaguely effeminate voice called out.

"Ah, hello Sir Serpent."

"And what finally brings you back to your forest home after all this time?"

"That's something I'm trying to discover for myself."

The serpent's mustache drooped, and something about the gesture struck me, although I couldn't place what. "You mean you don't intend to remain? Come now, it was bad enough when we thought you had returned because your hut was inhabited, and you were actually nowhere to be found."

"Someone is in my home base!?"

"Yes indeed- a mare with the most peculiar stripe markings. She's been living there quite some time now. Name's... Zacoya, or something like that."

I relaxed. "Ah, Zecora. But, at present I don't intend to fully leave again, so you can relax. I am living in the town just outside the forest. There are ponies there that... interest me..."

The serpent nodded in understanding. "Is one a white unicorn, purple hair, similar to this side of my mustache?" I blinked at it again, finally realizing what I had been noticing.

"She's... somewhat attractive. But you know fashionistas were never my type."

"True, true. Ah well, we can't all be fabulous. So, what are you here looking for now?"

"How do you know I'm looking for something?"

"All those years have not made me forget that slightly frustrated but hard, determined look in your eyes, little Lantra. Blood or not, you inherited that from Corozone perfectly."

I grinned sheepishly, blushing. "Fair enough... I'm looking for the ruined castle- I have things to attend to both there and in the town."

The serpent frowned. "That may not be so easy. Much Dark Magic has taken residence in those parts of the forest- particularly after the purple wisp incident." He gestured distraughtly at his mustache, and I groaned inwardly. I didn't' know what he meant by "purple wisp" but frankly, if it had to do with his precious mustache I wouldn't care."

"I shall watch my step. Until we meet again, Sir." I trotted across the top of the water, back to thinking. Dark Magic, in the castle? Why was I not surprised? I'd always suspected King Cepheus of practicing Sorcery of the Damned... So, how best to-

A dark, low growl cut through my thoughts yet again. Couldn't I have a nice, deep musing in peace!? In my thinking, a small pack of timber wolves had surrounded me. Ah, such memories... As the leader started advancing, I raised a hoof. "Pax querco luporum," I said calmly, and the wolf stopped and sat at my feet. "Do you... understand this new language?" This was going to be inconvenient if I had to speak in that archaic script to converse. The wolf nodded as the others lay down. Oh thank the Night. "Ok, good. Are you Alpha?" Nod. "Even better. Now, have you kept all ponies from the ruins?" No. "Did they take anything?" Nod. "Money?" No. "Spells?" Yes, no. Yes and no!? What could possibly... A fearful chill swept through me. "An artifact?" Nod. "...The Elements of Harmony?" The wolf whined and bowed his head.

My mouth went dry. Celestia must have found a new, acceptable bearer. That must be why Luna had been re-defeated without a country-shattering war... I would need to ask Twilight about it later... "Any other intrusions, Alpha?" No. "You have done well." All the wolves looked back up, wagging their tails happily. "I will handle the lost Elements. Now, follow me to the castle- I need resources. Stay on guard- there are rumors of Dark Magic. All the wolves were back on their feet in an instant, growling.

Focusing, I shifted. My legs grew more spindly, my tail fluffed, and my ears grew slightly, pulling in all the minute sounds around me. I felt fangs growing as my tongue lolled slightly. I was still distinctly equine, however, not the wolf I wished to emulate. Only the most skilled kelpies with a unique transformation talent could truly be another creature. Though, Dad had always said every one of us had at least one creature we could be. He'd always back himself up by being an adorable little cat, although he complained that the mist made his fur wet. I grinned, wishing yet again I could find my animal...

I was running free and wild though my forest again, at the side of my creations. It was an epiphany of joy! It was sheer exuberance! It was... excruciating? A wrenching pain tripped me up, sending me sprawling helplessly on the forest floor. Unused to transforming after so long, my body must be resisting my alterations. I gritted my teeth trying to transform back as quickly as I could. It's difficult to focus with a feeling like your insides are being ripped out with a spoon! Alpha gave me a questioning look. "I'm sorry- it's been too long since I transformed. My body can't handle it yet. I'll have to slow down. We must still hurry, though." A nod, and we were back off.

In no time, we reached the edge of the ruins. I trotted in among them, finding memories all around. Here a small tower of rocks I had kept watch from while Father worked. Over there were some stone guards from the basilisk or cockatrice. Ah, and there were the remnants of the thrones. So, that meant the treasure chamber is right over... I turned 78 degrees off north and pushed on the wall with magic. Yes, yes. Here it is. "Watch my back." Alpha growled and nodded. Lighting my horn and drawing several knives, I descended into the darkness. For a time all I could see was stairs, but then the reflections of hundreds of thousands of coins assaulted my eyes. Quickly, I gathered the 7k for Derpy, then a further 1k for me. A quick pocket rift stored them all away with ease. It took a moment once reaching the surface for my eyes to get used to the ambient light. I never saw the black cloaked figure come at me from above.

Luckily for me, one of the wolves saw my attacker and leapt into his way. Knocked to one side, my assailant spread his wings and swooped back around at me. The valiant wolf leapt again, but the assailant raised a talon and hissed "Attrīvistī!" The wolf fell harmlessly to pieces, but my followup knives were far less harmless, forcing him to wheel away suddenly. He settled out of my sight, probably to plan his next move. The other wolves were nosing the pieces of their companion. He wasn't getting back up. I swore loudly. "Black Magic. Alpha, get your wolves out of here! Now!" Nothing rips through a nature spell like Black Magic... The pack fled back to the forest, taking my only possible advantage with it. I wheeled about, trying to watch every angle for the threat I knew was coming. I hadn't handled this sort of fight in so very long, I was no longer sure I could win. The enemy's fighting style was so familiar, though... Surely I could at least fend off this attack and force my foe to run, even if I might not win. I turned again, taking a stance that would leave me ready to block any attack. Pity my reflexes were so rusty I thought to myself as I felt talons rake down my side and I went down, already succumbing to the poisons seeping through my blood. The last thing I heard before passing out was the voice of a mare chanting some incantation. What's the point? I should have been more careful... I'm sorry, Derpy..._  
_

* * *

So, sorry that took so much longer than predicted. I had a busy time back, and then managed to lose my precious notebook at my co-author's Eagle Scout Ceremony. Yep, Seth is now an Eagle Scout with me, and I couldn't be more proud. :)

But now I have my notebook back, I'm back to work writing up new chapters, and all is good. I've decided the next chapter needs a re-haul after some advice from Bluemane, and writing in rhyme takes me a while. :/

Hopefully you all enjoyed this new chapter and yet another glance into Lantra's past. As always, I don't own MLPFIM. You'ld think this would have been established by now, but hey... better safe than sorry.


	14. In Zecora's Hut

Hi, just a quick warning from the author- this chapter contains far more suggestive of themes than any other so far- if you are easily offended, read with caution. Then again, if you are, how are you still reading this story?

* * *

I awoke slowly, blinking at my strange surroundings. I was enclosed by what appeared to be tribal masks from the Plainlands, and more herbs than I'd ever known grew. I tried to get up, but my legs just couldn't hold me, and my side felt like a hamburger.

"Relax and lay here, pony friend- your wounds leave be for me to mend."

"Hey, Zecora. What happened? How did I get here?"

"The wolves, they came to me for aid. If I say so myself, I came through in spades. The foe used poison, bright and bold- but a mixture that I knew of old. I drove him off and brought you here, yet I find your defeat so queer. At our first meeting I sensed your power, so why were you bested and forced to cower?"

I sighed. "I… haven't trained in a long time. Everything's a little rusty."

"Old habits can be hard to break- to think I'd buy that excuse is a mistake."

"Ok, ok…" I breathed as deeply as my wounds would let me, bracing myself. "I'm recovering from a thousand year banishment. Princess Celestia is my mortal foe, who would have me killed in an instant if she knew where I am. I'm also constantly distracted by constant hunger and… other things… that don't exactly exist in the void. On top of all that, the town hates me, and I've heard that Filthy has some… …pictures… of my Derpy!" I paused to finally take another breath. "I know now the princess will find out who I am and I'll have to run… but you saved my life… you had a right to know the truth…"

"So you have chosen your first mare? How insatiable are you to at my flank stare?"

Oops… So she'd noticed me checking her out as she worked on some kind of paste. "Well, no… I mean, it's not like that… we're not actually together yet, and I haven't-"

"Explain no more, I understand. But come now, you must try to stand." So saying, she dabbed some paste on my flank. Gingerly, I got up, and found myself perfectly healthy again! Looking at my flank, I saw it was healed and whole.

"Thank you, Zecora. But, why heal me to then turn me over to Celestia?"

"Why turn you over to her wrath? That seems to me a darkened path. To simply betray a newfound friend is a very good way to meet your end."

I blinked. "That makes a surprising amount of sense. All right. This works well, I suppose- I'd intended to come speak with you."

"Oh? How so?"

"I know this hut wasn't originally yours- it was a base camp for two ancient explorers."

"Indeed, this I already know- they were the ones to the forest sow."

"How do you-"

"Traces of magic still linger here- some to my heart very dear. Like friends they were in my darkest day, when fear my Ponyville run away. I suppose that's why I'm drawn to you- your aura matches one of those two. I feel as if I've known you long, so you can do me little wrong."

"I see…" Is there even a proper response to that? I'm going with no and moving on. "Was there anything of theirs left in the hut when you arrived?"

"I do believe there was indeed- I stored them somewhere beneath the seeds." She bent down, digging through her bottom shelves. Did she have to stick her flank in the air like that? I could practically see her marehood! For a second, the thought that she couldn't stop me if I simply held her down and shoved in crossed my mind. Then I mentally slapped myself. She'd saved my life and not betrayed me to Celestia! Besides, I'd never forced a mare in my life- I was NOT starting now! "I cannot seem their things to find- the location must have slipped my mind." She turned completely away from me and bent back down. Oh, dear Luna! Could she bend over any further!? I shifted position so I wasn't as obvious. "Ah, here they are- I didn't have to search too far." She stood again, holding a small, watertight package I recognized. The package and its contents weren't high on my mind though. I'd been enjoying that view! "And now that is through, what sort of creature are you?"

I nearly choked on mid-air. "Unicorn, of course. Isn't it obvious?" I nodded slightly, emphasizing my horn.

"Yes indeed, but not of unicorn seed. Your magic suggests much more, what else have you in store?"

"….you're too perceptive for your own good, Zecora."

"I will take that as a compliment, but why are you so hesitant? I know already your ancient years, and of betrayal your deep, dark fears. What else is there to hide from me? There really is nothing I can see."

"All right, all right… Have you heard of Kelpies?"

"Talents at least duo, power of the water's flow. Infinite in variable form, usually colors of the storm. Magic is, above all, Chaotic."

I waited a few seconds. "You didn't rhyme chaotic."

She blushed deeply. "I find them erotic. Alas, the last died out thousands of years ago, much to my own deepest sorrow."

"You missed a telltale sign somepony is a Kelpie in hiding."

"What, pray tell is that- lay your knowledge on the mat?"

"A physical, water-based symptom. Mist rolling at your feet as you walk, breath that fogs in summer, Puddles wherever you sit-"

"A mane that is always wet! So simple, how could I forget! Wait, then you must be…" I nodded silently, that "chaotic" rhyme echoing in my head. "I never thought your kind I'd see!"

"Why do you do that? Rhyme, I mean. Even if your sentence got interrupted, you just rhyme the next one."

Zecora sighed deeply. "All power comes at a cost- can you say there's nothing you have lost?"

I shuddered as my nightly vision of fire and screaming overwhelmed my senses for a moment. "I understand… I apologize for my lack of thought. But, back to what we were saying… Yes. The whole truth…" I took a deep breath again, then stood tall, going ali and spreading my wings wide. "I am SkyTear Cascade- Artisan, Blademaster, Explorer, Speaker of the Elements, Master of Chaos, Praetori Nocturnus, and the last living Kelpie."

Zecora was staring at me, looking a little strange. "I thought your name was Lantra? One pony, one name- a good mantra."

"I… chose another name I was once called, to avoid Celestia's eye."

"Far be it from me to judge. Your character is too strong to nudge; your magic so familiar to me that years of friendship need not be. Your race as strong as any sword… What is your desire, my lord?"

I blinked once- I must have heard that wrong. She kept watching me, expectantly. A few seconds passed with us simply blinking back and forth. Finally, I realized I needed to say something. With some quick thinking, I settled on something that would express my absolute disbelieve, while simultaneously stunning her with my incredible intellect and banter abilities to help her overlook this awkward silence.

"What?"

….sometimes, nothing goes as planned.

"Despite want, you did not take me when I tempted you. Your soul is completely honest and true. In power and skill, you will one day be great as you were. That and my time with your magic my decision has spurred."

"Decision?" Oh yeah, definitely showing off that intelligence… I sighed internally.

"Yes. I will be your first mare in your returned life. You spoke of herds before, not 'a wife'."

"Whoa, whoa! I didn't agree to this!" What on earth was going on!? In my confusion, I realized her eyes were completely glazing over. What in the wide world of Equestria was going on!?

"I have the power to choose my stallion, let me do it in my fashion. I want someone with more strength than me- you are the first I've yet to see."

"But… we don't know… I mean… We don't have feelings for each other. Not that I'm not attracted to you, but I mean-"

"Speak for yourself on lack of feeling. Remember, my time with your essence has meaning. And when I grew up, unknown mates weren't casual. You're older, so why do you find it unusual?"

"Well, I mean it was normal in my era too… Celestia was being actively courted before the death of the king by suitors she'd never met… I've just always had feelings for a mare before I would have even considered taking her as a special somepony…"

"Worry not- I will serve you in any way. It will be my pleasure to do as you say."

"Zecora, get up. There's something affecting you. On top of that, this is unbecoming to a mare of your power. Show your head."

"Yes sir." She started moving forwards towards-

"Wrong head! Look at me!" My eyes met hers- now completely glazed over. "Zecora, get ahold of yourself!" I focused on the frazzled energy field buzzing around her and tried to siphon it off onto myself. Oh, sweet baby Luna's tears! So much sexual energy… I fought it off, forcing the thoughts and feelings down by stopping all possible chaos in certain areas to keep them useless. Slowly, the glazed look mostly faded.

"Oh, I've been such a fool- finding someone like you has made me act like a tool."

"Like me?" I could barely speak through the focus this was taking.

"You are the first stallion with more power than I. That alone can make me sigh. And a kelpie to top it all off- you're my dream stallion every time I get off. To top it off, it has been many years since a stallion's moans have rung in my ears."

"But the subservience?"

"In my culture, the mark of a good mate. But to me, there's much more at stake. I've always been the one ending up on top- with a mate like you, I'd want that to stop."

I waited, but she didn't continue. "But, what about what you said… Do you still mean to-"

"To be your first mare? Indeed- for your permission I do not care. I am now yours."

"I, um, that-"

She smiled slightly. "Go ahead, release both our tensions. Leave both your hesitation and confusions. We can discuss further when this is through, so do what you've been wanting to." She turned away again, bending low. I blinked at her for a few moments, my mind roiling. Then, with a slight shrug, I let go of my focus. If she insisted…

* * *

Ok, hopefully you all actually enjoyed this chapter... I reworked it several times, but it only ended up worse with each time, and I'm sick and tired of writing in rhyme!

Don't worry, this is *not* turning into a story of Lantra just doing every mare in the town. He will likely end up with several as mates, but that is *not* the main focus of the story. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, it's also fully written out, and is one of Seth's. The one after that is also written, and I *think* the one after that- they just have to get typed in.

I don't own MLPFIM, or else season 4 would be out by now.


	15. Entering the Crystal Empire

I awoke in a frozen desert. Getting to my feet, I cursed the crystal heart. The Empire was a nice enough place, but getting smacked across half the continent once a year got annoying really fast. The only thing that saved me from complete obliterated was my pledge to the Sovereign of the Night.

I lifted one of my legs and placed it firmly in the air a foot above the snow. The others got the same treatment, then I was off, leaping higher and higher into the air. As a rainbow crossed my path, I stopped and looked around. It was arcing from the edge of the horizon, and in the other, seemed endless. I knew from past memories that if I followed it, I'd soon reach the empire.

Sighing, I started following it. Having nothing else but the barren landscape for mental stimulation, I began thinking back to my first time of feeling so alone.

_All I'd ever seen of another pony before that night was the hooded head of a unicorn as he gave me my scant meal twice a day. It was lowered through the hole in the roof. The rest of the time, it was covered with a boulder. My only friend was the darkness, but even that would leave me when I was angry- which was often at first. I soon learned to channel my rage, though. My prison slowly expanded as fire ate away at the earthen walls. One night, part of the ceiling caved, and the darkness flooded in. I climbed up the slope carefully- my young legs unused to the motion. The dark expanded all around me farther than ever before, until strange points of light broke them in another ceiling. The sound of retreating hoofbeats resounded in the silent air. A ray of fire shot from my mane towards the source. There was a slight flare, and a stallion's scream. I walked forwards to the charred figure on the gound. Where the burns hadn't turned it black I could see brown in his coat, and his flank showed a spear, as if drawn by the Creator's pen. Glancing towards my own, I found it bear instead. This drew my attention and wonderment until a whimper drew me back to the stallion. Though I was many seasons his younger, fear filled his features. I chose to ignore his plight and continued in the direction he had been headed. If he had been determined to get there, something must be waiting for me there. Despite more light I was unaccustomed to with the darkness, I could not see anything. Irrelevant, I told myself. If I kept walking this way, I would find something eventually. _

_ "IT has escaped! I repeat, IT has escaped!" The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once, but I knew that was illogical. A sudden light shone in the air, flying off towards my apparent destination. I attempted to give chase, but again my legs were unused to this new motion. Resigning myself to this fact, I followed the retreating light at a calm walk. In the distance, I saw it touch down and join many more light I had no noticed with my eyes on the sky. As I slowly drew close, I could see rows and rows of armed unicorns facing me as if expecting an army. _

_ A green and black stallion stepped forwards. "What have you done with my brother?" _

_ "Who is this brother?" I asked- partly from lack of knowledge, partly because I knew it would annoy this fool._

_ "You know him, Demon. Longstrider was just as much your kin as mine."_

_ "I have no kin."_

_ "You dare disown thy own family?! None can question the noble house of Mythrion!"_

_ "Stand down, Faminecolt. The Demon's logic rings true." An old mare interrupted._

_ "Who are you to discuss logic, old hag? You mind long since addled and rotted away." This 'Faminecolt' retorted._

_ A wooden hilt was thrust out of the mass into Faminecolt's side, knocking him down. A large, black alicorn followed, stepping over the body of the wimpering stallion. "Thou shalt not speak to thy mother in that manner, whelp."_

_ "I spoke in anger, father! I assure you my statement was not in earnest!"_

_ "Be thou silent! I did not request your meaningless groveling!" The hilt struck again, then the alicorn turned to face me. "Where is he that left to discover the method of your egress?"_

_ "With his condition, I doubt movement is any longer an option to him. Why do you not look yourself? It is not of my concern."_

_ Anger flared in his eyes at the answer. I could feel his glare boring into me, and I returned it with malice to equal his rage. "Though you have remained in solitude, your soul too much mirrors the worst in our clan. Perhapse if you rejoin our ranks, your ways will be calmed. Come into the light, my son, that I may properly see you."_

_ "Why would I join my jailors now that I have finally challenged their control? And who are you to call me son. My father was the Flames, and my mother the Darkness. I see this Darkness in you, but you art a stallion- art thou truly a mare?"_

_ "You have uttered thy final syllable! Know that I, Torquemanda Mythrion, shall end your wretched existence this very night!" _

_The other horses closed into a circle around us, chanting. "Kill! Blood! Kill! Death!" The alicorn rose into the air up to twice above me and rearing. His horn glowed darkly as spikes extended from his hooves. He plunged back from the sky, all points first. I dove as he came down, pressing myself up against the shield of the stallion opposite me. Fire lashed from my mane on the way past, scorching his belly. He dropped heavily to earth, grunting. Without pausing, I shoved off the shield in a leap to avoid the thrust spear of its owner. Perhaps I could use this to get above the alicorn, as he'd tried to do to me. Yes, this angle would work and I… wasn't falling? A maniacal laugh escaped my lips as I jumped higher, off thin air, and out of the grounded stallions' reach. I laughed at their foolishness and my own power. Then the alicorn rose to eye level and I remembered that he, too, could fly. My grin faded, my flush of power and exuberance leaving me. I dropped to the ground like a stone, completely passing under his attempted stab. I landed heavily on my hooves, and a plume of fire shot out around me, forcing the ranks back. The wash of heat rose up higher on the air to tumble the alicorn from his perch, landing him before me. His skull bounced as he struck, then came to rest on the earth with his moans. Smiling again with my own discoveries, I stepped forwards and placed a flaming hoof upon his face, searing it._

_ "You were right to fear me, Mythrion. Where you went wrong was imprisoning me for what I am, I can see your secrets laid bare before me, 'father'. You chose for this to be what I am, not me. You, and everyone who supported you will pay for your foolishness."_

_ "You blame me for what you are? You are the demon here- born of a normal mare, yet not of her. You are Hellspawn- invader of the womb, killer of the unborn. You are-" I raised my hoof and slammed it into his skull, sick of his arrogance. Hair, flesh and bone melted equally as I forced my hoof down until it scorched the dirt. It was a slow ordeal in its progress, however. Screams drowned out the crackling of the flames that now licked his body, and all was consumed before he finally perished. As his screams ended, all around stood silently, preparing to bolt. I lept once more into the air, and they seemed relieved. I laughed again at their ignorance as I leapt higher and higher, towards my new, infinite ceiling until they were merely a spec beneath my hooves, and the small lights shone brighter than before. I paused a moment, examining these beautiful lights, oddly welcome in My Darkness, then plunged back down. Panic set in as the ground flew at me, and I had a sudden realization about my plan- I was going to hit that. How had I thought this was a good idea!? I was going to die! Panic set in, and my legs locked up- I was helpless to slow my descent. _

_ A wall of fire formed at my hooves and spread up around me, encasing me like a warm embrace. I looked down again at the ground- the terrified ponies had caught on and were trying desperately to flee. I glanced back up at those strange lights, and said goodbye. The earth and I met, and fire washed everything as far as I could see, before Darkness again claimed my mind._

I shuddered, pulling myself back into the present. Yes, that had certainly set me upon my new course… Even now though, I was unsure why I had not died that day. Certainly, I had never tried that stunt again!

The empire's skyline now occupied most of the horizon- still sparkling and growing nearer every moment. The last time I had purposefully come here, it had been under Sombra's control, and corrupted with black crystal. The King had sent the Princesses, Generals, and we guards to reclaim it that time… I personally had subdued the usurper, but it seemed he had somehow returned… How could he be here now, after the Chaos Master had banished him? Considering the Master's petrified state, it was unlikely he could have released Sombra. The heart had been renewed, however- Sombra likely would not be a problem for many, many centuries to come.

I galloped on, and let my mind wander again. The first thing it settled on was food. Would those specialty shops still be around? The empire was often visited by many strange creatures, not all of whom were herbivores. At least one must still be, if the empire had really been frozen like Sky had said. Another thought crossed my mind- if I was this hungry, how would the others be feeling? I knew Vaetir was fine- he almost never ate unless to make an appearance- but what about Cap and Sky? I had the Darkness, but they had nothing. Where were they anyway? I shrugged as my stomach grumbled. I'd find out eventually.

I chose to touch down and walk as I neared the empire. You never knew who was watching, and fire flying through the sky wasn't exactly inconspicuous. I entered the city at the edge of the brown district. I knew this area well- one of my old haunts, Lughnasadh, should be around here. Ah yes, there it was- through the window, I could see the same familiar interior as always. I casually walked in, and headed straight to the farthest corner where I'd always eaten, and sat. Within moments, a waiter hurried over to me. "What can I get for you, sir Mythrion? The usual?"

"Large amounts of it, please."

He blinked. "Amount –s-, sir? Plural?"

"Yes, and quickly."

"Very good." He hurried off again. Looking around, I surveyed the other patrons. Nopony stood out, although a Son of Bahamut and his assistants were sitting at a table near me. There was a map sitting between them, and I considered asking if they knew where Cap was. Then I reconsidered- if they knew, they'd have a hard fight on their hands. If they didn't… better to keep it that way. The waiter returned, weighted down with several platters of uncooked meat. "Will this do, sir?"

"Yes, thank you." I took the platters from him, wrapping them in flames. I removed one and swiftly seared it while the rest cooked. Before I quite felt full, I had run out of the food. Good enough for now. I tossed some gold pieces onto the table and left. Someone around here must have the answers I needed, and it occurred to me that if Lughnasadh was still here, the Informer must be too.

* * *

...I feel like I'm constantly apologizing for the wait, but this time I can say- it's not my fault. Seth cannot type fast to begin with, added to that he's working at summer camp 5 days a week. I cannot read his handwriting for the life of me either. (often, neither can he.) So, my getting this typed in is a painstaking process. However, his next chapter should be in a while. not a long while, say two or three chapters, but a while nonetheless. So, *hopefully*, my posting speed will pick back up for now. Hope you enjoy! He would also like to say- cudos to those who recognize the father's name and the shop's name without using google.

I do not own MLPFIM.


	16. Boutique Visit

I left Zecora's feeling tired, but much calmer. I was worried about how Derpy would take this, though... She'd said she was all right with the idea of herds, but when confronted with it directly... I paused at the forest's edge and looked back. Alpha was standing at the edge, watching me respectfully. I nodded to him, and he returned the gesture, then trotted back into the treeline. All right, time to get yourself down to business, Lantra.

Ok, what was my next task on that schedule? I quickly ran through everything in my head, laughing slightly at accomplishing 6 despite my own protests. Moving on before I got distracted again- ah, yes. I was up to looking into buying my glass. Now, where would I-

"LOOK OUT!" Rainbow flew past me as I leapt aside, leaving her to crash into a nearby hay-pile. Who leaves things like that this close to the forest!? A second later, her head popped out. "Heh, sorry... I was- woah! Hey! Easy there!"

I suddenly realized I was crouched low to the ground, a line of knives floating in front of me. I guess that attack had shaken me more than I'd thought... I put them back as quickly as I could, and stood up. "Sorry... habit."

"You have some weird habits... Anyways, sorry about that. I still don't have that trick down right. So, whatcha up to today?" she asked, experimentally stretching her wings, trying to work through the maneuver in her head.

"Running some errands to get my new life here in Ponyville started. You wouldn't happen to know where I can buy glass, would you?"

"Glass? No idea! Don't keep the stuff around- too dangerous. Twilight or Rarity would be your best chance to know that."

"Thanks. By the way, on that trick, try tightening your wings' angle of inclination by three degrees towards the centrifugal line. That should give you better control by forcing your body to stabilize back to flat more quickly."

"How would you-"

I grinned mysteriously. "You never know what I'll know." With that dutifully enigmatic comment to distract her from my freaky knowledge of flying maneuvers, I started for town. Just as I'd hoped, she didn't follow- deep in thought. Mentally, I breathed a sigh of relief. Zacora I could trust with my past... Everyone else was still a danger- especially the usually blunt, braggy friend of the Traitor's personal student. I could hear her now in my mind. "Hey, Twi! Guess what, I got flying lessons from an extinct creature! Top that!" No. Just, No. This thought made me uneasy to talk to Twilight further today... This 'Rarity' wasn't exactly on my fan list though. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. I looked around to make sure no one was already observing me, then made a pony I felt in the town square observe me there with her.

I found myself standing in the water fountain with Pinkie dancing next to me. ...I should have figured. Subconsciously, I had picked the only pony that wouldn't question my presence. She turned, winked at me, then went back to playing in the water, managing to throw it up into the air. It would fall into beautiful shapes for her to oooh at, then splash back down. Not. Questioning. Determinedly, I climbed out of the fountain and looked around for Rarity's shop. Which would it be? Well, if I had to pick one as a guess, that tower-like building stuck out like a sore thumb from the surroundings. Maybe because if that was a tower, it had eaten several too-many "tower cakes". I chuckled at this slightly, and headed in.

As soon as I entered the building, I was sure I had guessed right. This whole store screamed "Melodramatic Fashionista'. Nothing in here seemed to fit in with the rest of the town, and I had to fight the urge to get out of here before something hideous but "fashionable" got shoved onto me. Also, SweetieBell was sitting at a table coloring. "Hey, Sweetie."

"Oh, hey Mr. Lan!" She bounced over and was about to speak when Rarity swept downstairs.

"Hello and welcome to the Carousel Bouti-ii... What are you doing here?"

"I had a question, and was told you would know the answer."

"Well I don't, and you aren't welcome here. So, goodbye, don't come ever again." She tried to invade my space to make me back out of the shop. Instead, I kept standing, watching her intensely. This was a basic part of guard training, and a massive, burly guard that hated your guts was far more terrifying than this puffed up little idiot. It only took her a moment to realize this had completely turned around, and I was now in her precious personal space. It only took a further moment for her to back off, flustered. "Fine, fine. What do you want?"

"Merely to know where I can find glass."

"And what would you need that for?"

"To fill my place in this town."

"There is no place for a violent, unfashionable stallion like yourself here."

"And this is the place for any dressmaker that actually stands a real chance of ever being a big name? This town is far less rustic than I thought."

She puffed herself up, gasping several times. Poor Sweetie was stuck between us now, confused- then crushed as she tried to push her 'fainted' sister back up. "My work is none of your business!" she snapped after suitable 'recovery'

"I apologize then." _No I dont..._ "Back to my question- where can I find glass. I don't care its current form, but panes are preferable."

"Look, I don't know what you think you'll do with the glass, but it won't make you fit in. We don't need-"

"What is this shop named?"

"What?"

"This shop- you started to say its name. What was it?" _Really? You're going to even be difficult with me on this!?_

"I really don't think that's-"

"Carousel Boutique!"

"Thank you, Sweetie. Now, please turn some so I can your cutie mark better, Rarity." _This child has better sense than you, and she dove into a river with knives!_

"I don't, what, I-"

_Oh for Luna's- _"TURN!" I studied the three gems for a few moments, then closed my eyes. "Please keep back." If Rarity protested further, I no longer heard her as I set to work. Several knives of varying sizes floated from my belt to before me. Selecting the largest by memory, I focused on a picture of this building. Rarity's shriek as I started making some rough, seemingly random scratches on her front door's window managed to make it through my meditative barrier. I quickly opened my eyes. "Don't move. Don't interfere- you could get seriously cut, and cuts can scar." She whimpered and pulled back as I eyed my cuts critically. Yes, good to see this skill hadn't degraded much during my time. I returned my full focus to the glass, though only seeing it in my mind again. Let's start with the boutique- the main design. Several small pouches floated up and open to join the line of knives encircling me. Smaller knives ranging from hoof length to my smallest, splinter-sized knives drifted to the forefront of the grouping, organizing themselves around pouches. Meanwhile, the larger knives stroked the glass, creating the outlines of my pattern. The larger fell back, and the small knives started to pull forwards to make their finer cuts. All right, time to think about the gems... As each small knife floated forwards, it dipped into a pouch, bringing out a coating of colored powders. It then passed over my mane, bringing the powder to a dye that it then deposited into its cut. The slivers pulled back, revealing the pattern so far to the two unicorns behind me. I had seen it in my mind's eye the entire time, though. Had I seen it for real, I would have second-guessed myself and made a mistake.

My work was not unrewarded, as they both oohed loudly at the results. I smiled, then blocked it back out as I started on the name. This was far quicker and easier- less cuts, and less colors- a deep, near black purple would suffice for all the lettering. There, now the hardest part... The knives and pouches floated back away, and I focused on the uncut glass around each cut. One by one, I went through and reconnected the glass' molecular links over the cuts, leaving them now etched inside a layer of glass. A tedious, but important step, lest the colors wash away. No single cut could be ignored, and each had to be individually closed or I risked the strength of the glass by creating an imperfection that had not existed before- closing was a reverse of the previous. I had made well over a hundred cuts, and had to close them all perfectly opposite to how I opened them. Many, many minutes later I let out a full breath and slipped out of my trance-like state. My eyes finally opened to reveal my work to me in the real world.

The boutique stood in perfect detail, backed in lighter color shades by Rarity's gems. A slightly darker tinge around the edges of the shop from some long, sidelong cuts had made them look three-dimensional, even in the single sheet of glass- as if there was another pane behind the first. Above it all stood the name, proud and striking. All in all, an absolute work of at. Grinning, I turned to go find the mares, but they were still there. I had managed to hold them spellbound for the last four hours! Taking another look back at my work, I realized there was a small crowd outside, too. Welcome to Ponyville, part two! I turned back to Rarity.

"Well?"

"It's... It's..."

"It's amazing! No wonder your cutie-mark is knives!" Sweetie burst in.

"It's beautiful, Lantra... Oh, I'm so sorry I was so horrible to you... Especially after you saved Sweetie... It was just, the knives seemed to harsh, and Sweetie's scar, and oh my goodness... What can I do to say thank you!?"

_Get on your damn knees and beg for forgiveness for your stuck-up bitchiness? Oy, behave, Lantra! _"Tell me where to buy glass?"

"That's all!? I'll show you myself!"

"Yes, that's all. Normally, I'd charge several hundred bits for a job like that- probably close to a thousand," _...Lantra... What!? I just wanted to assert how nice to her I'm being! I'm behaving! You're also talking to yourself. ...oh. _"but between the free publicity and the loss of an enemy, I'd say we're even."

"Very well then!" She trotted to the door and looked closer. "How long will this last for?"

"As long as the window holds- it's healed from the cuts, and as strong as the day it was made. There are faster ways, but I gave you the best."

"For which I am deeply grateful! Fright, this way to get your glass, and welcome to Ponyville!" So saying, she led me out into the crowd of awestruck ponies. One of Mom's old pieces of advice rang in my mind.

"Remember, Sky. People trust through gentleness. Through proving yourself to them, not proving them wrong."

"Thank you, Mom..." I murmered, and trotted after the white mare.

* * *

And we're back on Lantra/Sky! Hopefully my description of the etching process made sense to you all... I've been looking forwards to it for months- I etch glass as a craft too, though not with the knife method Lantra uses- I use chemicals. I'm still an artist with the blade, though.

Also, for those of you who didn't realize- I realized it was kinda vague... the "new guy" in the last chapter was Seth Kinslayer from chapter 6. Maybe you all got that, and I'm just paranoid- who knows. I'm trying to update as quickly as I can, but discovered Skyrim... O.O (Yeah, yeah... always with the excuses...) Also, the recordings are on hold until I can use the recording equipment at the college next month- I'm not satisfied with my own setup at the moment.

I am not the owner of MLPFIM, or else Derpy would still be herself.


	17. Catching up

"You know the rules Cauchemar. Secondaries, to me!" Six ponies came over from the corners of the bar to the table where the brown unicorn and I sat. Liar's Dice with the Informer was popular, so long as someone else was the one getting the information. As a secondary, the only risk was a temporary ban or a few bits. The challenger however, risked everything. If they lost, the Informer got their soul. I was good at Liar's Dice though. The anti-magic of the table couldn't stop my fire loading the dice. Even if I did lose though, he was in for a surprise. I had no soul.

"You win again fiend."

"We have an agreement."

"Fine, I'll tell you the Empire's story from the overthrow of Sombra." His horn glowed and words flowed into reality. "Shortly afterwards, there were rumors of Discord's rebellion. Us in the browns only found out when some of the gems blacked out they had been in His days. From then on, we stayed on top of the news. Once Discord was turned to stone, the central spire was suddenly replaced with ice. Slowly, the city followed it. The ponies that lived on the outside, like us, got to watch the ice encroach on us. After it hit us, the next thing we knew was being here in a normal city, but different somehow. Then an alicorn named Cadence and her stallion showed up to repel Sombra again. All they could do was hold him at the city limits until the six young mares that bear the Elements of Harmony showed up to help them. Since then, the only thing that's happened was the bearers' leaving."

"You conduct your business well."

"Come back if you need to know anything else." I exited the bar and started walking toward the spire. Had this Cadence overthrown Celestia? Many of the ponies I passed nodded to me in greeting. I returned them as I walked on. In the yellows, I stopped at the sound of a fight nearby. Listening closely, I found it was only one street over.

A small crowd stood in a circle around two stallions and a mare. It appeared that the stallions were fighting over the mare. Sighing, I opened a fissure in the ground between them and fire shot out of it and formed a wall around the four of them and me.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked angrily, smoke curling from my nostrils.

One of the stallions mumbled something that sounded something like "We were … the … said … between … had to … her."

"Either of you have anything to add to that?" They both shook their heads and lowered them. "So, from what I got from this guy, I understand that you two were fighting for her favor. This activity, as I am sure you know, has been illegal in Equestria for quite some time, and hence there are other ways to settle this matter. Do you know of them?"

"Yes sir," the mare said hesitantly, "but I couldn't decide between them."

"Then you say no to both of them until such time as you can."

"But that's-"

"Dura lex sed scripta. Settle this now, or part from both of them. Am I understood?" They all nodded. "Good. So which do you choose?" I closed the fissure and turned. "Don't you all have jobs?" I asked the crowd that still stood in the square. As they dispersed I resumed my original course. Indecisiveness and mares were such a waste of energy. Most mares at least. Even worse though, was the breaking of the law while knowledgeable of it. I would have to talk to the ruler about her crime prevention.

The rest of my walk was uneventful. I knocked at the door. When no one answered it, I let myself into a deserted atrium, the, wet to the throne room. In it a unicorn much like the one I had rescued from Sombra stood by an empty throne. "I'm here to speak to the Princess. Do you know where she is?"

"She is entertaining embassadors at the moment. Who are you?"

"Mythrion Kinslayer. Yourself?"

"Shining Armor."

"A guard?"

"I used to be. Until a little while ago I was the Captain of the Solar Guard, but then I married Cadence. I think that makes me the prince of this place or something."

"So the Princess of the day still rules Equestria?"

"Yeah. We lived with her at Canterlot until this place came back. Then we came to help stop Sombra."

"Help? You make it sound as though you did little."

"Well I didn't really. Most of it was my sister and her friends."

"Is it not the duty of a monarch to protect his subjects?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't do much after an encounter with Sombra. Twilight was great though. She found the Chrystal Heart, and her dragon brought it down to Cadence."

"I presume that Twilight is your sister?"

"Yeah, she's Celestia's student too."

"Student?"

"Couldn't be prouder. She's studying magic and friendship in Ponyville. She's so good that her and her friends bear the Elements of Harmony."

"Elements of Harmony?"

"They're magical artifacts. So far the girls have turned Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna and Discord back into stone."

"I must be going now, excuse me."

"Bye then!" I walked out of the castle, then the city. In the distance there was a large carriage house. Upon closer inspection, I found it to be a train station. A self-powered train none the less. I remembered when they told the engineers that this would never happen. Once on the train and underway, I reflected on my conversation. First, the new bearers. Would they use the Elements well, or just as a solve-all like Celestia had? And how long until the Elements used themself again? So far though, it seemed that they could only imitate the royal sisters. Which brought me to two, Luna being back. That was good to hear. Our efforts had been rewarded. Third, how had Discord escaped? I knew that he was strong, but that strong? What had Sky said about them? That so long as harmony remained between the bearers, that the bonds would be adamantine. Could it be that while Luna was gone Harmony didn't remain?

The shrill blast of a whistle brought me back to the present. The train slowed as a small town filled the window. I could stop here awhile, get re-accustomed to life, find out about the state of the country, train up a bit-

"All off for Ponyville!" The conductor shouted.

Or I could get off at the next stop. If Celestia's student lived there, Celestia would be at least occasionally. She was the last pony I wanted to have any chance of encountering. I settled back into my seat to take a nap.

* * *

Dear Twily,

Remember how I told you about Sombra catching me on our way to the Empire and how a flaming pony saved me? Yes I remember that you said I must have been seeing things and to forget about it, but today I saw him again. We talked a bit in the throne room today, then he said he had somewhere to go. I'd mentioned Ponyville and he seemed rather interested in you, so if you see him tell me about it, ok? Thanks.

Your BBBFF,

Shining Armor

* * *

The wait is finally over! Seth got off his butt and got this typed up, and I got it right out to all of you. My next chapter should be coming up soon.

I do not own MLPFIM, please don't claim my soul.


	18. A Seeming Victory

Three loud knocks rang out in the nearly quiet office. "Stay out of sight, but don't even think of slacking off." A quiet, female murmur of assent. "Come in!"

I paced calmly into the office. "Good afternoon, Filthy Rich."

"Who let you in here!? I'll fire my secretary!"

"With that attitude, is it any wonder they are unfaithful to you?"

"Are you insinuating I give my workers anything but the best?"

"I don't tend to insinuate things unless I have at least a modicum of respect for the person. I simply insult and harangue you."

"Get out of my office!"

"Oh, so you're not interested in my money?"

"... What money?"

I levitated out all the sacks of bits to rest them on his desk. I felt so much lighter without all those!

"What on earth is this? Are you trying to buy my support from the mayor? If so, then I-"

"I neither seek, nor want your support. This is 7.000 bits to pay the debt of Derpy Hooves."

"No, she owes me-"

"6,712 bits."

He faltered for a moment. "Yes, but there's also interest, bulk-rate insurance, time-consumption payment for counting such a sum, compounded-induction interest, simplified-"

"Those are your problem. You will accept the amount you quoted to Derpy, and you will shut up about it."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'll bring this to court, and they'll place me in the right."

"You are absolutely correct. But, at what cost? Do you think the ponies of this town will accept you back, having ruined the life of one of them? And even if they did, that negative karma could build up. Something disastrous might happen, like a sinkhole opening up under you factory, or it becoming a geyser field, or even becoming infested by poison joke."

"You would dare to threaten me?!"

"By no means, it's not as if any pony could make those things happen. I'm simply trying to help you see reason."

"Well y our reason is unreasonable. Derpy Hooves still owes me, and it is up to me how it is to be paid. She will come to my office early tomorrow morning. And further more-"

I tapped my hoof surreptitiously on the floor, releasing random chaos into the room. A massive crack suddenly ran up the outer wall and several ceiling panels rained down.

"What they hay did you just do!?"

"Hm." I studied the wall closely. "There must have been a small, localized earthquake. That karma I was talking about must be building up already."

"Quit standing there like you don't know what happened, lying to my face! I'll sue you for this!"

"What, you think I caused it? That would be incredibly difficult to prove in court. My talent is for water, not the earth, so even if I could command nature, how in the name of equestria would I make an earthquake?"

Filthy finally looked unsure. I released a little more, and the crack spiderwebbed, and loud cried could be heard form the floor below. "It might be wise for you to undo your karmatic black hole and accept my offer graciously.

He chewed at his tongue for a few seconds. "Fine. Derpy Hooves' debt is paid in full. Now get out."

"Not quite yet."

Filthy slammed a hoof down on this desk. "I said to get out! You have what you wanted!"

"Not quite. You'll also be giving me the pictures you took of Derpy."

"Pictures? I don't know what you're-"

"You know full well what I'm referring to. You will give them to me."

"Under no circumstance! I gave up good bits for those! I will not be bullied into-"

A wave of chaos hit the building like a hydra and it swayed in its foundations. "Watch your choices, Filthy. Your life is in balance."

He snarled and rose on two legs, planting the other two on the desk. There was a strange, muffled, choking cry.

"What was that?"

"Get out."

"Wait, are you seriously-"

"Get out!"

"Not without the pictures."

"I must find them first. Come back tomorrow. Now get out!"

I gave him a long, hard look. "Very well, but you will be swearing on your cutie mark that you made no copies. I pray for your sake you don't lie." I turned and trotted to the door. "Until tomorrow, Filthy."

"It's Rick."

"It's Worthless Scum. Be glad I'm using your name." I left, not giving him a chance to respond.

The muffled noise came again. "Oh, shut up." said Rich irritably. "Tiara can nearly take the whole thing, there's no reason a full-grown mare like you shouldn't be able to." He sat back down, and there was a loud gasp, and the mayor's head popped out from under the desk.

"What are we going to do? We just lost our grip over Derpy!"

"Relax, I have a plan." One hoof casually shoved Mayor Mare back under the desk, as he mused. "You're going to regret threatening me, Lantra. You and Derpy through you." He picked up a phone. "Hello, operator? Yes, give me Hugh Horner of Los Pegasus."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed our return to a faster posting rate- I no longer need to worry about Seth's character for a while, so can catch back up on the chapters and ideas I already have finished. I work all day tomorrow, and then my special Derpy is around Tuesday, so you can expect the next chapter on wednesday or Thursday. School's starting back up soon too- I've found I write more when I'm using it to pretend to take notes.

I don't own MLPFIM. If you want a comment on this fact, go re-read another chapter.


	19. A Good Day to be Back

I left Filthy's office, confident I'd get my way. It had been a load of crap that he'd have to find the pics, but I wasn't really going to stick around. It's awkward to be around when someone's having sex...

The secretary gave me a wide grin. "That sounded like fun."

"Eh, could have gone better."

"Well, at least the mayor didn't join into the argument. I'm actually astonished about that."

"...She was... preoccupied."

"...Ah. Well, you pissed off Rich. I certainly enjoyed that."

"You do realize I think he's going to fire you for letting me in?"

She snorted. "Good! I can get my old job at the salon back."

"Well then, good luck! By the way, would you know where a nice gift shop is?"

"This is the only one- Mr. Rich drove everypony else out of business."

"Oh... Ok, well... what else is there in this community to give as a gift?"

She perked right up. "Here!" she pulled out some kind of ticket. "This is a ticket to the spa I used to work at. There isn't a mare in town who doesn't love it!"

"Thank you! Who knows, maybe she'll see you there. Have a good day."

"You too, Lantra. And you have my support against the mayor." Well then, this put me ahead of schedule. Let's see, what to do now... Food sounds good!

Unfortunately, the town ponies had other ideas. As shop after shop pretended to be closed, I started to wonder if the mayor hadn't threatened to shut down any place that fed me.

If memory served, there had been an apple stand last time I'd passed through town. Closing my eyes I felt around me for energy shifting forms. Several small gardens here and there, and flowers were blooming absolutely everywhere! Some entropy over there as Pinkie burnt some cupcakes... Wait, what? I paused to focus on Pinkie. How precisely does one absorb the natural chaos from the world and intensify it? Maybe she had some kelpie blood... I nearly laughed at myself- that was utterly foolish.

Back to my search... Ah ha! There, on the edge of town was a massive orchard. The mayor might be able to shut down a small business, but a huge farm like that would be too precious an industry. Laughing at my own cleverness, I trotted towards the farm.

In a few uneventful minutes, I reached a large sign reading _Sweet Apple Acres_. Framed by the sign was a beautiful barn and farmhouse. On a guess, I trotted to the farmhouse. "Hello? Anyone home?" I leaned in the open half-door.

The ancient earth pony from my house yesterday was here, fast asleep on a chair. Somehow, my call had not woken her up. Ah, the slumber of the safe... A quick check on the barn revealed a complete lack of anypony about. A farm this size had to have more ponies than this!

I wandered into the orchard, basking in the feeling of growth. Such a peaceful, yet powerful thing... I could still remember the taste of the Zap Apples Father and I had discovered. Such a pity we lacked the skill or time to share them with the world...

Ah, there's that orange mare I'd seen. Had I gotten her name? Hmm... Oh well, names had never been a strong point of mine. "Hi!"

"Oh, hey Lantra! How ya gettin' on?"

"Not too bad. Has the mayor said no one is allowed to sell me food or something?"

My tone had been joking, but she saw straight through the ruse. "Right in one, sugarcube."

"But this farm is too important an industry to shut down, am I correct?"

"Right again."

"How much for a half-dozen apple pies, then?"

"Well now, that'd be 30 bits."

"An excellent deal. Shall we fetch them?"

"Sure thing! This way." She led me back to the house and in. "Don't worry about Granny Smith- ya won't wake her up."

"So I'd noticed."

She laughed as she pulled out my pies. I paid her, ad started in on the first one. "Ya really plan on eatin' all those!?"

I spared her a moment's glance. "Yep." I dug back in with gusto. This was excellent cooking! I'd always loved apple pie, but I'd never eaten anything as good as this! If the mayor tried to shut this farm down, they could easily move on to act as the royal cooks! The mare's eyes got bigger and bigger as each of the pies quickly vanished, until I was done. I was still hungry, but any more and my eyes would outdo my stomach's capacity.

"Are ye sure yer not related to Pinkie!?"

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

"Only she can possibly eat that much! here on earth does it fit!?"

I shrugged. "In my stomach? But, no. We're not related." _I think..._

"Well, All righty then. So, you gettin' all settled in?"

"Indeed. I set up a delivery of a great deal of glass earlier, so I should be able to open shop soon."

"Yeah, Rarity told us all about what ya did to her door. Sounds a bit flowery to me, but in involves knives, so it can't be that bad."

"Thank you. Now, I'd better go pick up that delivery."

"sure thing! By tha way- we're havin' a barn-raisin' tomorrow. We could use a strong stallion like yourself."

"I will see what's going on tomorrow. Have a good day!" I waved and trotted off. I hadn't even gotten her name... Oh well- I'd get or remember it at some point.

I found my glass waiting for me- twelve massive panes, all sparkling in the early evening sun. I gladly paid the price for them and headed home. My heart was singing with joy, and I barely noticed the walk home, even with the awkward load. Before I knew it, I was gently leaning them up against the house. A moment's pause to consider the possibilities opening before me just couldn't be helped before going inside...

The interior of the house looked little different than the barren state I'd left it in, except for a crackling fire in the fireplace, around which sat Twilight, Whooves, and my precious Derpy.

"Lan!" She flew across the room and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I missed you!"

"Hey, Derpy. Can I please breathe?"

"Oh, sorry!"

"It's ok, dear." I looked ast her to a smiling Whooves. "You two visiting, or do you need me for something?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right." He gave me a concerned look, and I nodded assuringly.

"Come, Lantra- take a seat." Twilight said. She was acting friendly, but I could feel an ulterior motive.

"All right." The fire was warm and inviting. "So, what si it?" I leaned on Derpy's neck happily.

"Well... I was hoping you could... tell me a little bit more about yourself. You know, since we're friends and all."

By the stars, she's a bad liar, but I went along anyway. "What else do we need to know? I don't like to remember my past, and I'm opening shop as a glass etcher here in Ponyville, mayorial preferences he damned."

"Well, what about family? Surely they could be considered important?"

I caught Whooves' worried look, but ignored it pointedly. "My family is dead." Twilight gasped, her eyes wide. "I would prefer not to talk about it, thank you."

"I, um... right, I'll just... I have to..."

"Get to your studies. I'll hopefully be able to get to our discussion at the hospital soon."

"That reminds me! Will you explain what-"

"No."

"But-"

"Later."

"It's alter now!" I gave her a look, and she awkwardly left. There was several moments of silence before anyone spoke.

"Well... that was odd..." Whooves said. "Why did she want to know about your family? Granted, I'm curious about them too- You've never told me anything about your real parents in all our time together."

Derpy looked from him to myself and back. "You two already know each other well? Real parents?"

"We met before my ba- ... journey."

"Oh! You worked in Canterlot for Photo Finish too!?"

"...Something like that."

"How cool! I've always wanted to be a model."

Whooves shot me another look, and I nodded slightly. This all went unnoticed by the daydreaming pegasus. "Derpy, can I please have a private word with Sky?" He asked.

"Who?"  
"Lantra. Sorry, I'm distracted."

"Oh, ok!" She happily flew upstairs, and I let out my breath.

"Watch it, Whooves."

"Sorry. Speaking of which- Turner. It's Time Turner."

"Right, I'll try to remember. What's up?"

"You need to be careful. My Canterlot informants tell me Celestia is in a flap about something. She's been moody and brooding, and is avoiding public appearances, as if afraid of violence against herself from the people. She hasn't acted like this since the mutterings after your banishment were quelled.

Do you have any idea what's causing the Queen of the Darkened Sun to show a bit of her true self?"

"If I judge her and Twilight correctly, something was discussed between them about your rescue of the foals. I have no idea what it could be, but her paranoia is going through the roof. The elements have even dropped out of sight, like she's afraid someone who knows how to actually use them will be coming after them. She may not know, but the suspicion of your return seems to be plaguing her."

"Wonderful... I'll try to keep inconspicuous. Thank you for keeping me informed, my old friend."

"No problem. I'll take my leave too now. If my informants tell me anything further, you will be the first to know."

Derpy flew back downstairs as the door shut. "Hey, dear. I have something for you." I floated the spa coupon to her level, and the took it curiously. A quick look later, and she dropped out of the sky. I dove and barely caught her. Or, rather, was crushed under her flank. Ooof! She packed some punch for such an averagely-built pony, a pegasus most of all!

"Oh, sorry Lan! Just, of my!" She flipped over and hugged me. Already winded, the new source of oxygen-lack went unnoticed as I hugged her back. "It's wonderful! Ooh, I'll go to bed now to get there bright and early tomorrow before my rounds!" And she was gone, leaving me breathless, confused, but happy. Despite any trouble ahead, this was a good day to be back in Equestria.

* * *

Another new chapter, as promised? So, did anyone catch my name reference at the end of last chapter, or did I mangle the name too much to ponify it? (No giving away what I already told you, Bluemane. ;P) Any thoughts in general? I'm honestly curious what people think- it helps guide my writing.

We're finally to where I don't have a full chapter written out and waiting, but it's planned and started. Kudos for any of you who can recognize what's coming next. ;)

I do not own MLPFIM. Nope.


	20. FUN!

I'd woken up early. Very early. I gave the offending sunbeam a death glare, shut my curtains, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

And so, I woke up late VERY late. If not for the loud shouting outside, I probably wouldn't have woken at all for hours to come. What on earth had everypony so riled!? Let's weigh the options- get up and go see, or go back to sleep. ...

The choice was easy. Ah, pillow, you are my greatest love... I was nearly asleep again, when a new sound assaulted my ears, cutting over the shouting.

"FUN!"

"FUN!"

"FUN?"

"FUN!"

What in the void?! This time I got up and opened my curtains, to find myself eye to eye with Pinkie Pie. She was decked out in climbing gear AND snorkeling gear, and appeared to be scaling my house. We blinked at each other, then-

"FUN!"

She took off. Now I could see the street, filled with angry ponies and... Pinkie Pies!? All right, that settled it- I'm asleep. So, if I go to sleep in a dream, do I dream of a dream? However that would work, it sounds delightful! I was quickly back in bed, but a thought poked me like a nagging mother.

'Mirror Pool'

I calmly ignored it, looking forwards to my dream-dream. The mental nudge became insistent, though. 'Mirror Pond!'

"So?"

'You're not asleep.'

"With that many pinkies? Oh yeah I am."

'Mirror Pool.'

"Can only duplicate."

'and if you teach that duplicate to duplicate?'

"No one would be that foolish."

'...'

"..."

'...'

"Getting up."

Fire minutes later, I was next to the spring, arguing with the Pinkie on my roof. She seemed determined to jump, the purpose of the scuba gear now clear.

"Pinkie, are you even listening to me?"

"FUN!"

"Pinkie, if you jump, it won't be fun to me."

"It's fun for me!"

"As your friend, please stop."

"FUN!"

"When did I come to Ponyville, Pinkie?"

Instead of answering, she leapt off the roof towards the spring's pond. I focused my power, remembering what Father had taught me all that time ago. A bolt of blue magic hit the Pinkie in mid-air before it could reach the water. It puffed up like a balloon and drifted for a moment before dispersing into magic and drifting away. That hadn't been the real Pinkie...

I shook my head, and took off into town. Each time i met a Pinkie, I asked how long I'd been in Ponyville. As each couldn't answer, I'd zap and move ahead.

* * *

_"Intriguing. They lack the full knowledge and memories of the orignal, as if are merely a three-dimensional reflection brought to life."_

_'Intriguing, a unicorn with a latent set of wings!'_

_"Um, Father?"_

_"He seems to not even know who we are... I believe I will call this find '_Mirror Pool_'."_

_'I wonder if there is any way to force the wings out. Or, perhaps, cut them free from the inside?'_

_"Father!?"_

_"Calm yourself, Lantra. He should still be harmless."_

_'Hm, they do not seem to simply come out from compulsion, yet they seem to be able to be summoned at will...'_

_"Why don't you try the pool now, Lantra. Can you remember what I said in the trance? We'll need to write it down later."_

_"Yes, sir." I stepped up to the pool and breathed deeply. "Into my own reflection I st-"_

_"Wait!" I glanced sharply at Father. "If you say it in front of the clone, he could clone! That would disastrous quickly- one inquisitive mind can be interesting- many can end up lethal! Let me discover how to dismiss him."_

_'A discovery! Where!?" It poked the entranced original. "Hello?" A spell suddenly caught it in the chest and sent it up into the air. It puffed up, then dispersed into magic and returned to the pool. _

_"All right, go ahead, Lantra."_

_I turned back to the glassy waters. "Into my own reflection I stare, yearning for one whose reflection I share, and solemnly swear not to be scared at the prospect of being doubly there." That was a complete lie... The feeling of the water sliding over my head helped nothing! Despite appearances and feelings, though, I stayed dry and standing in place at the pool's edge. Instead, a new, scared looking me climbed out from the waters. "Hello?" I asked hesitantly. It leapt straight up in the air, seemingly noticing me for the first time. With a whinney it dove behind some rocks._

_"Fascinating! The clone's personality is based upon that of the speaker's thoughts when they gave the incantation. This likely can allow for only that emotion, and its opposite to be found in the clone. Any deviation, even forced, would prove intolerable to the clone. Mine, for example, would likely have been capable of absolute boredom, requiring another soul to draw him out from it before he listed away._

* * *

"Thus, a happy Pinkie can feel despair, but cannot fathom the more complex depression, or being slightly upset... They also can not know everything a real Pinkie would know, so I must be on the right track... I'll just keep an eye out for the real one." I muttered. "...later. Time to deal with Filthy."

I wasn't surprised when that earth pony was no longer outside Filthy's office. Lacking any secretary's presence at the moment, I simply walked in. Not that a secretary would have actually stopped me anyway. "It's tomorrow, Filthy."

"This is not the time!"

"FUN!"

I had walked in on a Pinkie trashing Filthy's office. ...I should really help out for both our sakes, but this was just too much... well... fun. "No, your time is up. Where are the photos?"

"I no longer have them, now get out!"

"Bullshit. Swear it on your cutie mark. If you lie, your oath will cut off that mark in penance. So swear away your soul's image, Filthy, or hand my due over."

"I swear I no longer have the pictures of Derpy Hooves you seek. Now, get out."

I watched my knives expectantly, but there was no reaction. "What did you do!? Deliberately get rid of them so I couldn't have them!?" His smirk was all the response I needed. I turned to storm out, zapped the Pinkie out of pure frustration, and proceeded outside.

Calm, Lantra... Calm. He doesn't have them now, and it's not like you needed them. ...But I really wanted them... It's bad enough with her unknowingly showing off her gorgeous flank, of holding onto me that way.. I'd been hoping to see those pictures to help divert any... urges. If one came up, I could simply excuse myself and stare at the pictures until it passed...

I waded through the Pinkie storm untouched, leaving me to my thoughts. This was not so much their avoiding me as my zapping if they came close. This was going to present problems...

I turned off into an alley to think without distractions. This had to be dealt with quickly. Celestia would be on this town herself if nothing was done! And then, of course, there was the question still plaguing me- the book. It could solve this by helping me teach all the other unicorns how to recognize and banish fake pinkies, but without it my identity would be shown. But to use something, you have to know where it was- it had to be found. And NOT by Celestia!

All right, I need a plan... I have to find the real Pinkie. If I can do that, I can zap all other pinkies I see indiscriminately as fast as I could. Maybe if I could find enough, quickly enough, it would be taken as Pinkie's random teleport-travel, and Celestia would not be summoned. All right, that plan will do! I strode out, bracing for the resumed storm.

There was nothing. All the streets were empty. ... ...WHAT!? I spent a while wandering around the suddenly-deserted town. Clearly somepony had dealt with the Pinkies, but who? How?

I could have hit myself as the realization struck me. I could just sense for the real Pinkie! Her way of drawing in energy was just too unique! Letting my senses drift, I soon found all the real pinkies sitting... quietly... in a room? Then I felt Twilight start zapping, and Pinkies drifted away towards the forest.

So... She knew the spell... Where had she learnt it from? The book?! Looks like it's my turn to be waiting when she gets home...  


* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter of dealing with the day of the pinkies. As expected, my writing is picking back up now that I'm in college again- I "take notes" by writing the story! ;P

Another good thing about being back at college- I'm back to work on the vocal version of the story! Chapter two will be up whenever it loads. Unfortunately, won't let me post it... so just find my page- I'll post a link on my author page. ...Hopefully that link will work.

Unless I've been exposed to the mirror pond and don't know it, I don't even possibly own MLPFIM.


	21. Snap!

Evening, and she still was away. Probably helping restore the town. A twinge of guilt shot through me- I should have helped with that… But I couldn't risk her returning and writing to the princess. That was more important. …Right? My focus returned as she walked in the door, yawning.

"That should be everything. What was Pinkie thinking!?" She gently levetaded Spike off her back and tucked him in. A quill pen lazily drifted off her desk, and snapped in two.

"Good evening, Twilight." I stepped out of the shadows, not caring how ominous I must seem.

"Oh, hey Lantra." She seemed too tired to be phased. So much the better, I supposed. "What's up?" She picked up another quill, which I again focused on, and it too snapped. "What keeps-"

"Where did you learn that spell?"

"Which one?"

"The one you used to send the Pinkies back to the Mirror Pool."

"Oh, that." Snap. "It was in an old book Spike found-" Snap. "-in a hidden compartment in the side of the tree." Snap. "What is with these quills!?"

"May I see the book?"

"Tomorrow. I'm tired right now." Snap.

"Tonight, thank you. I can read it while you sleep." Snap. She was persistent in her tired state, even if not particularly perceptive.

"I give up, I'll write it later. The book's on the table over there." She trudged upstairs to bed, leaving me there. …Hours of waiting and fearing, and it's on the table!? Here I was, thinking maybe it was her and she was going straight to Canterlot with the thing, or that it had fallen into the pool and gotten destroyed, or that she'd found it long ago, or- calm down Lantra. We have it now, that's what matters. Swallowing my frustration and taking a deep breath, I trotted over and looked down at the worn, familiar book. My breath shortened back up as I opened the front cover to the very first page. There, just like always, were two hoof prints, together as they should be.

* * *

"_What are you writing, Father?"_

"_It's a collection of our discoveries and adventures. See?"_

_My little eyes were wide as I flipped through the journal, seeing all the big words. "Ours?"_

"_That's right- I'm not alone on my adventures any more, am I? This is your book too now, Lantra."_

"_Oh." I considered this for a moment, then set the book down gently and went off into the woods._

"_Lantra?" Father tried to call me back, but I was in my own world._

"_These reeds should hold a pigment… This moss will make a nice green… These minerals should give me a red…" I wandered for an hour, and returned laden with saddlebags of plants and minerals. Father was resting, so I kept quiet as I opened the book. My magic ground the ingredients, mixed with water, then I started to work._

_I didn't know how long I painted for, but before I'd realized, beautiful, multi-chromatic apple sparked down from a stem in the corner of the page detailing it._

"_It's beautiful, Lantra. You really are such a talented colt."_

_Paints nearly spilled as I jumped. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"_

"_It is all right. Let your talents flow. Here, you know what? We should mark this as ours. Not just mine, ours." He flipped the pages to the very start of the book. Then, taking the black paint, he printed his hoof print on the page. Catching on, I put my little print inside his bigger one. "Let's keep discovering, Son."_

* * *

I gently lifted my hoof off the page, where it matched Father's print. …My Father's Son.

* * *

"Are you still here?" I nodded vaguely, entranced in memories in each page. She passed behind me and picked up a quill without my noticing. "It's morning already."

"Mhm."

After a few minutes in which the only sound was an occasional turning page, and the scratching of the quill, Twilight spoke again. "There. I'll send that off as soon as Spike finishes getting up."

"Oh, good. To whom?"

"Celestia. It's about my friendship lesson from this whole Mirror Pool incident. Also, she would likely want to see this odd book. I've never seen it's like befo-"

"NO!" I scooped up the book and leapt at her. I blasted the paper with chaos, shredding it to confetti in a second.

"What the hay, Lantra!?"

"You cannot tell her about this book!"

"Why? What's going on here!?"

I froze, stuck at an impasse. If I wasn't careful, everything would be out. But I had to give her something now… "Celestia cannot know of this book, or its location."

"Why?"

"Because, it is the only book of its type ever created."

"Then of course she should know- it can be stored safely in the Canterlot library for future generations."

"It won't be! It will either be destroyed, or kept only to herself. She's been trying to find it for over a thousand years, for just that purpose."

"But why? She's not going to destroy a rare book- she's too good and kind for that."

I had to fight not to spit on Twilight. 'Too good'? For what? To murder my Father? To drive away her own sister? To use the Elements of Harmony as a weapon of terror to maintain order? The only 'good' in that mare was pure artifice. Or maybe her flank.

"Look, I know about her."

"I'm her student! I know her better than anyone!"

"Oh? Did you know she murdered the book's author!?" Her shocked, silent look told me the answer. "Ah, I see she's never felt the need to share such… revealing information with you. This book is the life work of Corozone Sparkle and …. His Son. Look here." I flipped to a page, my memory guiding my hooves to exactly the right one. "The Mirror Pool. And here, the Forked Rainbow. Most of all, here!" I actually slammed the book onto her desk. "The Elements of Harmony. Discovered, and best understood by Corozone Sparkle."

Twilight gasped, seeming even more confused than I'd thought she would be. …That said a lot. "But… she… why… would…"

"Because he knew so much about the Elements- probably more than any pony that has ever lived. Definitely more than her. She was afraid of the people, and thought everpony was going to kill her again."

"But, I wield the Element of Magic. Of course I understand them- I had to find it."

"Wait, you wield the Elements of Harmony!?"

"No, just magic. My friends each represent another Element. Rainbow is Loyalty, Fluttershy is Kindness, Applejack is Loyalty, Pinkie is Laughter, and-"

"Please don't tell me Rarity is Generosity. That's a bit much to swallow."

"She is! But, you see? We were destined to wield them- of course I understand them."

"You may have them. You may represent them, through contrived setup by Celestia, hoping to get a powerful fighting force to combat Nightmare Moon, but that does not mean you understand them. …I do assume you turned Nightmare Moon back into Luna, correct?"

"Well, yes. But, what do you mean, 'contrived setup'? I met my friends on my own."

"Yes, but were you *told* to meet them, and just happened to end up friends? Or was it an accident."

"Well, yes, I was under direction from Celestia to oversee the Summer Sun Celebration."

"At which, Celestia knew Nightmare Moon would return?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And during which you could not find Celestia, could you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Precisely. You and your friends were to become the bearers of the Elements, to give her a powerful weapon at her disposal."

"Wait, wait. I was told to meet the people in charge, they just happened to be those people."

"And who do you think assigns who is in charge of such a large celebration?"

Twilight fell silent for a while. I chose not to break it and let it stretch until she finally said, "There's a lot she never shows me… And you're right… I don't understand the Elements. I thought about it in the new light you've revealed, and I really only know how to make them do certain things. Beyond that, everything they do or do not do is a mystery to me."

"Corozone describes them here as nearly sentient- they will make their own decisions to try to reach a 'true bearer'."

She was silent again, then suddenly glanced up sharply. "What do you mean, again!?"

"What?"

"Earlier! You said "Somepony would kill her again."

"Oh. It's…. another legend. Look, what I'm telling you here, if she kept it from you herself, she would be even angrier for someone sharing it. All the information I have and know is considered "dead", and would be heavily restricted if she knew. You cannot bring any of it up with or around her. Deal?"

"I don't-"

"Or, I can shut up, take this book, and just disappear forever."

"…That's not fair."

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect my Fa- …vaorite historical figure's work."

"…All right, I promise. Keep talking- what legend has Celestia dead? What do you think she is now, then? A changeling?"

"No, nothing so sinister." _She's sinister enough on her own…_ "In the battle of Nightmare Moon, one of Luna's elite guards killed Celestia, ending the battle."

"But, then, how is she alive, according to this legend?"

"Remember what I said about the Elements- they are sentient. They must have decided that to reach their next true bearer, Celestia needed to win the battle. They resurrected her. Before any pony could realize what had happened, she banished Nightmare Moon."

"What about the guard that killed her?"

"…And the stars will aid in her escape."

"You mean they were banished to space too!?"  
"Yes. The legend goes on to say that before he was banished, the guard that killed her heard the Elements whisper to him, telling him they would never again allow Celestia to wield them- they would lock themselves away in stone, and hide the key element away until the true bearer was found."

"Wow… I have never heard that legend."

"…Few have. Now, you will keep this Tome out of Celestia's hooves?"

"…All right, but you owe me. Hehee- it feels weird to actually say that!"

"Good. How about this- we can start classes today."

"No, I can't today. Rainbow is supposed to be receiving the response from the Wonderbolt's Academy. We're all having a picnic to congratulate her if she gets in."

"If?"

"She might not get in… Then the picnic is to help cheer her up."

"She's one of the greatest flier since mys- hero."

"Who?"

"My hero. Idol. Something like that."

"Who is that?"

"Skytear Cascade. One of the four elite guardians of Luna, and possibly the greatest flier to ever live." _Full of yourself, much?_

"Oh. You hero is a Pegasus?"

"No, the legends say he was an alicorn."

"Ah. …And I assume I cannot discuss any of that with Celestia either?"

"Exactly. Tell Rainbow I wish her good luck with the application. I need some sleep…" I trudged out, completely missing Twilight's excited look, and resumed letter writing.

* * *

Hope you all are enjoying another glimpse into part of Lantra's past. Next chapter is well under way, should be up on Monday or Tuesday.

I do not own MLPFIM. Please support the official release.


	22. Letters and Arrivals

Dear Princess Luna,

I have some things to discuss with you which cannot reach my mentor's ears. I promised my friend not to talk about them with her, or even let her hear about them. He's a really interesting stallion, with a lot of knowledge that no one else seems to know- especially legends about the time before your… incident. I realized, though, he never told me not to talk to you. I have so many questions!

Firstly, he mentioned a legend of Celestia dying in the battle of Nightmare Moon? What was that battle, exactly? If you're all right with telling me, that is… Did she really die? How?

Next, he talked about your "elite guards"? He even mentioned one by name- Skytear Cascade. Said he was his hero. What was SkyTear like? What about the others? Did Celestia have guards too? Why did you?

Most importantly, who was Corozone Sparkle? Lantra has mentioned him several times, (That's my stallion friend) and now I've found an old book of his that Lantra was willing to steal and run away for his life to "protect from Celestia". Is it really that bad of an idea to let her near it? Lantra also said Celestia murdered Corozone… no matter how good he seems, I can't bring myself to believe that. What is the truth?

As with your letter to me, if answering this is a problem, please simply do not answer. And whatever you do, please, please, please do not mention this letter or any contents to Celestia… I don't want to lose my friend. …especially this one for some reason.

* * *

Dearest BBBFF,

Right, you saw a flaming pony? Are you sure you weren't just drinking too much cider while Cadence was busy with royal duties? Maybe it was just a dark pony with red hair- they're not that uncommon.

So, speaking of Cadence, how are you two doing? I haven't heard much from you since you two left for the Crystal Kingdom… Cadence was right, we all really do have to hang out.

Thinking of mares and stallions- why doesn't Celestia want me talking to stallions? She seems to think they'll distract me from my studies. Also, how do the babies work? Celestia says they come just from hanging out with a stallion… but then, why don't you and Cadence have a foal yet? Will I get one? I've been hanging out with a new stallion in town. His name is Lantra. It's weird to be around him… Like, I feel strange.

Anyways, I hope everything is going well in the Empire. We just had a Pinkie storm here in Ponyville… But, it's all cleaned up.

Hoping to hear from you soon!

* * *

"Excuse me, can you please tell me where Miss Ditzy Doo lives?"

"Who?"

"Ditzy Doo. I believe she is the local… mail pony… yes?"

"Ym… Do you mean Derpy?"

"Her name is Ditzy Doo."

"No, it's Derpy Hooves."

"Just, where does she live?"

"Down at the spring pool by the edge of town, with Lantra. Look, who are you?"

"Her mother. Have a good day."

"…Jeez, rude mu-" *gasp*

"I, Photo Finish, require directions to Derpy Hooves."

"Well, I just, I mean-"

"Hey, you talking about Derpy, Finish? Where's she at?"

"Da-da-daoohhhhh."

"…She fainted? Ach, some ponies cannot handle… Da Magicks."

"Yep, guess so. You get where Derpy is?"

"Alas, no."

"Well, come on- it's not a big town. Let's go find her!"

* * *

So, what do you think? Is Luna going to answer? Well, you'll have to wait until I write more letters.

I do not own MLPFIM. I don't need a letter from their lawyers.


	23. Family Issues

I was finally awake again. The sun was up, and I knew I'd slept for a while… Should have been only one day. So, what to do today… Somepony began pounding on my door, shouting my name. Apparently, life was going to decide my day's events for me this time. Well, let it never be said my life can be boring. I opened my doors to a frantic Whooves. "Lantra, you need to see this!"

"All right, come in." With that reaction, I was nonplussed. See what? With how upset he seemed, I'd have thought Celestia was on here way here right now. His throwing a bundle of colorful papers down on the floor didn't answer any of my questions either. "What's this?"

"PlayColt."

Ok, still getting nowhere. "What? Why would anypony call a pile of paper that?"

"I, what? Oh, right- you've never seen a magazine. I don't, you, just look at it!"

"Ah, now I remembered reading about this sort of thing. Usually they contained interesting articles with eye-cathing pictures, with a great deal of advertisements and promotions. Ah yes, there on the cover was a picture of a very attractive mare in an… interesting post. _What kind of name is 'Playcolt?_ I wondered to myself as I started to open the work. _It just sounds so unprofessional. So… …oh. Oh!_ "Umm… Whooves?"

He turned deep red. "Yhea, I know. Don't ask. Just turn to the middle."

"I'm not sure I want to look through this right now… I mean, it's a little awkward with another stallion right there, and… um…" Now we were both red.

"No, no… you can peruse it later if you desire- just turn to the middle."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing, Derpy. Go back upstairs. Lantra, look. Now."

"Look at what?"

"Nothing, Derpy."

I resigned myself and let the magazine fall open to its center. As soon as I did so, I realized two things.

1.- Derpy was flying above me, looking over my shoulder at this …heated magazine

2- I was looking down, at this magazine, at Derpy!

My mind made several fast jumps as I stared at the two-page image of MY Derpy, laying on her back, head twisted prettily and legs wide, leaving all to any read- um… peruser to see! I couldn't help it- I turned to look up at the real Derpy above me. Her eyes were huge, glued to the magazine in concert. Her mouth was forming sounds, but nothing came out. I looked back at Whooves. "What is this?"

"It's called a cernterfold- they focus on a specific mare each month. She lacks details that most featured mares have, but more pictures than usual…

I was about to explain that hadn't been what I'd meant, but was prematurely interrupted by another, far more controlled knock. "Ditzy Doo, get your flank out here at once!" Behind me, Derpy made a little 'eep' and flew over me and out the door.

Whooves raised an eyebrow. "Ditzy Doo?" I shrugged, as puzzled as he. "You going to go see what that's about?"

"…I should."

"All right. I just felt you should see."

"How bad is this going to be for her?"

"Bad. Not too many stallions here in Ponyville get this magazine, but in Canterlot it's huge. A lot of big stars get found through these shoots, or visa versa."

"Great. Leave that thing in my room."

"Will do. I'll get my informants on who's responsible for this."

"Thank you, but I already know who. Just get into damage control."

* * *

Derpy was only a few feet from my door, cowering in front of an older, familiar looking mare. I could only assume this was her mother. The stars must have been shining upon me- the elder had not noticed me yet, as she was facing away. I held up to listen and get a judge of the problem.

"-and as if you werne't already a failure of a child, now you're set up with some stallion!?"

"Mome, we-"

"You already told me you're not married. You're not even special someponies! As if you picutres were needed to say you were some common stable-mare with insatiable tastes!"

"Mom!"

"And your name! Does no one here even know your real name?" This time Derpy was silent. "I didn't give you abeautiful name for you to throw it awy. And what is this junk!?" My already more-than-present anger flared up stronger as I realized she was referring to my sheets of glass.

"It's Lantra's business…"

"Oh, really." Without turning, she kicked them. I saw red through the pieces.

"Derpy, get back inside." They both looked up, noticing me. "Now."

"Yes, Lan." She quickly fled back in. Her tears moved me past anger to cold fury, just like when I had first entered Ponyville. I glared down at her mother with contempt, which suddenly melded into confused pleasure at the sight of a familiar face.

"How umpleasant to see you again."

"You!"

"I should have guessed Derpy was your descendant. You two look so similar, Elizabeth."

She snarled and stamped a hoof on the ground. Magic flowed over her back, and I was suddenly face to face with a Pegasus in full battle armor. She was quite clearly angry and ready to battle. I, however, had realized two more unexpected things today-

1, I couldn't destroy this link to my lost past- this direct, tangible link to Father.

2, I can't kill Derpy's mom. NOT a good way to win a mare's heart, no matter what kind of relationship the two have…

"SkyTear, what are you doing around my daughter?"

Honesty is always the best policy. Besides, did I honestly think I was going to be nice to her? Nah, put everything out there bluntly. "She is living with me. I go by Lantra now."

With an incoherent scream of rage, she launched herself at me, wingblades shining. Perhapse taunting the crazy mare with her daughter being with someone she still thought was her mortal enemy was the wrong move… I barely threw myself out of the way. "Hold it! You're fighting a battle that ended long ago!"

"Only for you!" Her wings cut across her body as she ducked low, trying to decapitate me. I blocked, forcing us face to face. "You have only yourself to blame for this battle!"

We disengaged circling. "And what's that supposed to mean? Look, calm down Elizabeth! We're on the same side! Besides, how much do you think it would upset Derpy if one of us hurt the other."

As soon as I said Derpy's name, she threw herself into a ground dive, sweeping her blades up to my chest. I dove overhead, knocked her fully to the ground. Spitting out dirt, she turned, glaring. "You're not even worthy to speak that fallacious name! Don't make me laugh- on the same side? Bull shit we are! You killed Cepheus! You've destroyed everything that was! I've seen this world! I've seen the castle!"

"Elizabeth, your mind is still stuck all those years ago. You don't know what has been happening!" I rolled under a swipe. "Cepheus destroyed the castle himself by accident! There's no way you can know what's happening or happened though- Celestia keeps knowledge down. She's more controlling now than the was even back then!"

"How could you know anything about the royal family, common filth! Celestia was just blessed enough to escape your attack and live in benevolence since."

I caught her wing on a row of knives. "I know them quite well. I worked for them for years- I joined the Stellar Regiment."

She stared at me, then slowly lowered her wings. "You… joined…"

"The Stellar Regiment under Cepheus, yes. Chaos Divison. Later, I became Luna's personal guard- one of the Priori Noctournus."

"But, I never heard of-"

"Celestia keeps information down. I told you that." I could see the fight draining out of her as years of realization crashed onto her shoulders.

"But… Cepheus… you…"

"I didn't kill or even hurt him. He was banished by Discord. The other guards and I actually went looking for him! I am no longer actually a therat to the empire, as much as Celestia seems to think so." She was deflated, all the fight in her gone. "You might want to put away the armor, before somepony comes along and questions." She nodded mutely, and the bladed plate shimmered and vanished. Sitting beside me, she stared straight at the ground.

"I… I'm not sure how to take this… I knew some of the armies must have done something- I could feel their souls in the statues in the garden, and Discord was there too. But, I always blamed you for… you know… everything changing. Celestia being in charge. She never was the right child to rule… Cepheus was a great man, but without Pyxis to temper him, he would have been a tyrant… Celestia always took after her father too much. Luna should have been the next ruler, with her mother's true care for the people, if only they had ever paid attention to her. All that ignorance can boil up in a pony…"

"I fought Celestia over than very thing. With the king and queen gone, the sisters were supposed to rule together, but Celestia was too much like her father, as you said… She drove Luna further and further off deliberately, until the pain and hatred overtook my Luna, and she battled her sister. We all fought at her back, while Celestia had only one general and her Celestial Guard. She was actually the pony I killed, not Cepheus…"

"You killed her?!"

"Yeah… But the elements brought her back to life and we lost the war…"

"Elements? You mean the Elements of Harmony?"

"Yeah… How'd you think they got me to join? I traded myself and the Elements to Cepheus for Corozone's life…"

"Oh…"

"So… I guess I must have pushed you through time back then?"

"Yeah… I had no idea what had happened, or what to do… I only knew everything had changed. I ended up using some gold from the ancient castle to raise the girls."

"Girls? Derpy has a sister?"

"Her name is Ditzy!" That fierce temper was back.

"Then why does she call herself Derpy?"

Elizabeth sighed and slouched back down. "She renamed herself as part of 'breaking free from negativity'. It was her nickname from the bullies in schoo. She ended it by taking it as her name… She already had such a cute name…"

"Who was her father?"

Elizabeth turned deep red, reminding me more than ever of her daughter. "I… Cepheus and I used to have a… you know…"

"Ah. And her sister?"

" is actually older by twenty minutes, but she's always acted like a little sister."

"That doesn't surprise me." We sat in awkward silence for a while.

"So… you kept Luna safe? That filly always was too curious…"

"….Apparently not safe enough… I'm sure you've heard of the legend of how terrible Nightmare Moon was… I couldn't protect her through to win the battle."

"Indeed… the failure of a warrior… But you couldn't have changed her heart- that needed time to think, and doubt her negativity. …And that's being generous… I'd always seen the legend of Nightmare Moon as another reason to hate you."

"…I'll bite. How could you hate me for that, when you didn't know I was her guard?"

She laughed bitterly. "Who knows… I hated and blamed you for everything, and now that whole illusion is crashing down around me as I realize my daughter is happy, that you joined my side, that you searched for my love… Don't think you're off the hook for those pictures, though. I, just… You were easy to blame, I guess. When the girls cried at night… When ponies taunted me for having no husband… And now here I am, apologizing to my lifelong scapegoat."

"This is an apology?"

"Shut up or I'll end your freakishly long life. I'm still going to maim you for despoiling my Ditzy!"

"I have done nothing to her- she's too wonderful for anything so crass."

"But, the photos!"

"Filthy Rich."

"Who?"

"A local business stallion. Derpy owed him money, so he used it as a lever to get those images with her innocence as a fulcrum. He's oing to pay, you have my oath on that."

Elizabeth glanced from me to the spring, where the water was jumping up in droplets for no discernible rason, then back to me. "…And the word of a Cascade has always been true… I suppose I must bow and offer apology on all counts… Just do not expect me to be happy about your and Ditzy living together."

"In all honesty, I hope to someday make her my truly special somepony."

"…I had assumed as much… When that time comes, I will simply take you to open combat for her hoof, since her father cannot. Do not think I've let my skills grow rusty, either."

"Of course." Just another reason to practice like a fiend… I knocked on the door. "Derpy?" After a little while, she flew out, looking nervous. "Your mother and I have worked things out, and-"

"Sis!" Derpy flashed past me in a blur. I turned to see her tackling another mare, with a dressed up pony in goggles beside them. Well then… Was this weirdo another relation? I glanced at Elizabeth.

"Is she yours too?"

"No! Heavens no! You don't' know her?"

"No. Is she somepony important, then? I only returned several days ago."

"Returned?"

"Celestia's banishment for standing against her."

"Ah… and with Luna returned, you were allowed to as well?" I gave her a look. "Ah, yes… of course not… An accident, then?" I nodded mutely. "…I see."

"…Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who is she?"

"That is Photo Finish- the most famous fashion photographer in all of Canterlot. I have no idea why she's with Daring."

"Daring?"

"Ditzy's sister- Daring Doo." I looked back at the brown Pegasus picking herself up while Derpy squeaked apologies.

"It's all right, sis." With the hat back in place, it was without a doubt she from those books in Twilight's library. "So, I've seen you're having an interesting time out here."

* * *

So, who saw Derpy's sister coming? Also, did anyone see the Playboy reference coming? Hopefully I wasn't too obscure...

I don't own MLPFIM. And anyone who wants a writer for a Playbrony or Playcolt, feel free to message me!


End file.
